Un año juntos
by Srta. MCD
Summary: Okikagu Escolar Genderbender... ? Nos vamos a otro mundo en otro universo para contar una historia diferente de una sádica y un chino [PAUSADO]
1. Hola

Hooolaaaa XD

Bueno, mi primera historia y ya salgo con algo totalmente descabellado. Alguien ya hizo un fic genderbender. Del autor poeta muerto, que es una expendida escritora de diversas historias de Gintama. Bueno digamos que esto mas o menos es inspirado por ella. No es su historia, ( ella hizo 2 gendeberde gintama uno mas dedicado al Okikagu y otro mas dedicado a Gintsu aunque con serios toques okikagu Enserio amo como ella escribe *w*, espero no se me ofenda por usar la idea de genderbender, sus historia fueron hechas en el universo gintama, en cambio la mia en escolar) pero me tome el atrevimiento de usar los nombre que ella invento para los personajes en su distinta vercion de genero. Igual la voy a ir nombrando en cada cap para que quede claro de que era sus nombre, y asi puedan leer sus fic que esta realmente lindos.

Por otro lado quiero dar spoiler y cosas del fic, para que maso menos se vayan imaginando la historia, como no puse una mejor descripción en la descripción de la historia :'v

Una de las cosas es que ellos ya se conoce, la historia empieza con sentimientos encontrados en el segundo año de escuela. Mi intención es relatar todo el año hasta que pase algo interesante. El fic en ciertas ocasiones se me va de las manos, asi que habrá muchas escenas fuera de personaje. Hay mucha tencion sexual entre nuestros protagonistas u.u no les prometo lemonn XD pero por ahi a muchos les gustaria ver a una chica dominando la situacion si saben a que me refiero :33 XD

Voy a tratar de actualizar 2 veces por semana, mas o menos miércoles y sábados, o por lo menos una ves a la samana XDD pero espero actualizar seguido. Voy a actualizar conforme a como sea la actividad del fic ;u; Ojala se lea XD

Bueno, por ultimo, si hay preguntas, ya sean sugerencia. De que no se entendió, por como escribo. O por ahí una pregunta para detallar situación osea que fechas, lugares, quien es quien solo para aclarar y tener una mejor imagen del momento no tengo problema en responder.

Creo que por ahora esto es todo, aviso que mi ortografía por momentos esta muy linda y por otros es muy fea, eso depende de las ganas (?) espero me perdonen

Y la verdad no se si esta pagina hacia falta, asique... no se yolo XD


	2. El comienzo de un año juntos

Después de esas largar vacaciones, la escuela volvió a compensar. Este año La bella chica de cabellos color castaño, con su hermosa figura y cara, estaba en frente de la puerta de su escuela.

Sin decir nada, y con una cara de aburrimiento, o no muy exaltada por la ocasión, paso la puerta de entrada. Todo estaba igual, el patio, el edificio. El primer día estaba igual al anterior 'primer di a' del año pasado, ese acto escolar tan aburrido que hacen a cada comienzo de año. Su salón, que aunque al cambiar de clase y pasar un año, no tuvieron la delicadeza de cambiar su salón de clase 2-A, eso lo puede notar porque ni arreglaron aquella pared es donde ella le había roto la cara a su compañera Yamasaki por despertarla en un momento duro. Ni su sensei-a-cargo. Seguía siendo la misma aburrida mujer de pelos plateados que tubo todo el año pasado. Y sus compañeros y compañeras, desde la pobre Yamasaki hasta su persona menos favorita Hijikata Tenko. Y otros compañeros que aunque no sabia sus nombres recuerda haber visto esas caras. Todo era igual... Todo.. Tod- No, algo faltaba algo estaba raro. Había paz en ese salón, cuando la sensei dio presentación a la clase nadie interrumpió con algo raro, una pregunta estúpida o algo por el estilo. Algo que estaba perturbando a Souko dejo de hacerlo. Sintió alivio, no le gustaba estar como estuvo en las vacaciones. Fueron unos segundo creo, ella estaba con una muy leve sonrisa es su cara, pero esta desapareció. Hasta que un chico callo de la puerta, haciendo ruido, y tropezando. Era un niño de pelo rojo con una medio sonrisa y con una mano en su cara por el impacto de la caída. ¿Porque sonreía? Parece que el golpe lo puso feliz. O que estaba feliz por volver a la escuela, una de dos.

Cuando la niña castaña vio eso, la sensación, y/o mal presentimiento que tubo en sus vacaciones volvieron. Si bien estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de no verlo, la sensación de felicidad aumento algo (algo mucho) al verlo a el en una 'entrada especial' como era su costumbre. Es raro y contradictorio para ella misma, lo que pasaba es que no le gustaba tener esa sensación de felicidad sin ningún motivo solo al andar mirándolo. Le alegraba el hecho de que el no este, porque así se acostumbraría a la ausencia y no tendría estúpidas sensaciones sin sentido. Pero al verlo su mente dejo de tener ese pensamiento y dejo salir latidos mas constantes que los de siempre. Esa sonrisa desapareció no quería mostrar nada. Quería como siempre tener su misma expresión por si el llegara a verla.

Cuando el se levanto del piso después de frotarse la cara con su mano, se levanto y se abalanzo a su sensei reclamándole el porque no paso por el. Mientras ella estiro su mano en la cabeza del chico para que no pueda acercarse a el para golpearla diciéndole que ese no era un deber suyo y que la respetarai. En ese momento el se calmo y de reojo vi como la clase lo miraba, y de ahí saludo a todos con un 'Hola bastardos' con una sonrisa. Parecía haberlos extrañado de alguna forma. No es por nada pero creo que cuando pudo ver a nuestra castaña sentada es su lugar al lado de la ventana un poco se sonrojo levemente. Ella no lo noto ya que estaba viendo por la ventana porque no quería ver la cara del chico.

La sensei, después del saludo del niño y interrumpir su mirar (?) le dijo que tome lugar y que se siente. Al haber llegado 15 minutos tarde a la clase y ni participar de la ceremonia de entrada, no pudo elegir el asiento así que solo pudo sentase en una mesa justo en frente de la sensei muy lejos de la castaña. El no estaba degustado, pero tampoco es que le encantara el lugar. Con la sensei bien enfrente no podría hacer nada. Gin-sensei se quedo pensando un segundo y dependiente le dijo que no se sentara ahí. "Sera pesado tenerlo enfrente todos los días, no podre hacer nada" dijo ella murmurando. Y con un poder absoluto como sensei, dijo que Yamasaki (quien era imposible que se quejara de lo que haga su sensei) era quien tenia que estar al frente de la clase por un motivo tan raro que solo se le podía ocurría a Ginko. Yamasaki quiso protestar, pero no lo hizo, ya que no quería contradecir a su sensei. Y así cambio de lugar con el pelirrojo. Y el no tenia problemas ya que era uno de los lugares mas atrás. Un lugar al lado del asiento al lado de la ventana. Uno que el siempre quiso tener pero nunca lograba conseguirlo. Porque una persona llegaba mas temprano, o justo a tiempo para agarrarlo. Y el vio, vio que su lugar nuevamente quedaba al lado de esa chica que otra vez agarro ese asiento. Ella estaba sin prestar atención, con la mirada a fuera de la ventana y auriculares es sus oídos, no registro que el se estaba acomodando al lado.

La clase comenzó. Era escribir algo en la carpeta, lo poco que gin-sensei podía copiar. Por eso era fácil su hora. Era otra de descanso para los que no pudieron dormir en sus casa. Souko termino de escribir lo del pizarra y de alguna forma miro para todos lados para quien sabe que, y encontró algo, al lado de ella, comiendo sukonbu. El sintió la mirada, la miro y esquivo su mirada. Ella estaba algo el timbre, para el reseco y ella lo seguía viendo sentada mientras los otros se estaba yendo.

\- ¿Que me ves-aru?- dijo mientras comía.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo ella con cara sin expresión. Sin demostrar que le interese o no.

\- Estoy en este salón-aru - dijo el sin pensar y terminando su comida.

\- No me refiero a eso-

\- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el.

\- ¿Porque estas al lado mio? ¿Que no estaba Yamasaki?- Pregunto ella sin expresión nuevamente.

\- Ah... pues me cambie de lugar con ella-aru.-

\- Mm.. - dijo sin cambiar de cara pero con un tono burlón siguio- ¿Enserio querías tanto estar al mi lado?-

\- ¿Que? Claro que no.-dijo y siguió- Solo quería esta al fondo. Acepte porque creía que era el lugar en el que estas y no estarías-aru.

\- Claro.. como digas Chino idiota- lo llamo después de tanto tiempo con ese apodo que solo tenia para el- ¿Acaso no superas el hecho de que el mejor lugar al lado de la ventana es para la mejor?

\- ¿¡A quien le dices idiota, maldita sádica!? Ese lugar sera mio dentro de un tiempo- dijo exaltado

\- Chino, sabes que este lugar es mio. Y que si lo tocas te mato- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

\- Eso no pasara, porque ya no vendrás a las escuela- dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Eh?

-No vendrás, porque estarás internada y adolorida por mis golpistas- dijo el tirándose arriba de ella para empezar una pelea.

Esto era de esperarse. O por lo menos para ella. O por lo menos con el. O para lo dos. El punto es que ella no estaba con la guardia baja. Y cuando el chino -como ella le dice- se abalando para lastimarla ella fácilmente pudo editar ese dolor con una piña a la cara de el. Se callo al suelo por el fuerte impacto. No se si sera idiota o que, pero no se lo esperaba. Ella aparte de pasar las vacaciones pensando -cosas sin sentido según ella-, también se desquitaba de ese pensar con un saco de box que disfrazo de Hijikata para poder incentivar su fuerza un poco mas. El punto de este dato es que ella no se quedo viendo los programas del verano, comiendo sandia y helado en el reseco de 3 meses, como lo había echo alguien mas. Ella no pudo disfrutar así esas vacaciones, tubo que empestar a trabajar -de medio tiempo- y por su parte quiso entrenar. Para evitar accidentes con el individuo que tenia en el piso, y así no le cause tanto daño como lo hizo un año otras. Donde a pesar de ella ser una chica -una muy encantadora por cierto- , con algo de entrenamiento y el un niño -muy salvaje para agregar algo- que tenia la fuerza de 5 hombre, era muy lógico que ella salga un poco mas lastimada que el. Por eso su decisión. Hoy en este momento, en este receso. El pelirrojo noto la diferencia entre ambos y el cambio de Souko. Pero no se detuvo, porqué lo haría, a el le dolió. No se quedaría callado y sentado, eso es para personas que no son orgullosos y tienen sentido común. El claramente no lo tenia. Porqué se detendrá. Y esa fue una pelea que no pudo ganar, pero no se quedo atrás. El.. con toda la maldad del mundo.. pudoooooo... despeinar a Souko. Si, si suena demasiado cruel. Pero la compasión en el no existía en ese momento. Con el broche de Souko, en su mano se paro (estaba en el piso por otro golpe) y dijo.

\- JOJOJOOJO- reía sintiéndose malévolo mientras levantaba lo que sostenía su mano- ¿Y ahora que harás que estas despeinada-aru?

-¿Enserio ese es tu contraataque?- Dijo Souko sin expresion. Ahuyentando toda posibilidad en la mente del chino de que ese fue un movimiento fuerte.

Souko estaba sentada, en su asiento, tirando la cabeza para abajo, con todo su cabello suelto. Lo que dijo ella lo irrito muchísimo y dijo.

\- Estarás mas fea asi-aru! -dijo exclamando pero con poca seguridad en sus palabras- Pues no podrás estar peinada. Y eso a las chicas les molesta mucho-aru.- dijo medio seguro el pelirojo

-Eres un idiota.-con la cara de siempre- Eso no me molesto.-Mientras se levantaba.

Al levantarse el niño pudo ver a Okita sin la coleta que siempre usa. La vio medio despeinada. Sin ninguna raya de separación en su pelo. Con esos ojos que ella tiene, que sabe que absorben si se lo propone. Así lo miraba a el. Parecía enojada, sus ojos lo demostraban. El se perdió en ella. La vio linda. Muy linda. Lo demostró, con un leve sonrojo, leve pero visible. Y cada ves mas ella se acercaba mirándolo fijamente, el retrocedía algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo. Hasta que choco su cuerpo con la pared, ya no había otra salida. Cuando ella termino su "intimidamiento", se encontraba muy cerca de el. El lo noto, su cara lo demostró poniéndose en un rojo intenso. Ella sonrió al ver esa expresión. Ella pensaba que se veía 'fácil de cazar' -dale, ahora le dicen asi u.u- Lo veía como una presa que se veía imposible en esas vacaciones pero hoy no era ese pensamiento inconcluso. Hoy estaban frente a frente. Ella estaba feliz. Mientras mas acercaba a el, ella empezó a notar que el pensaba otra cosa de la que estaba sucediendo. Entonces de venganza, le dio a entender al chino, con acercamientos a su cara, y ella moviéndose a un costado tipo 'acomodándose', lo que ustedes también imaginan. El con esos movimientos no supo que hacer, pero su cuerpo o el reacciono por si solo cerrando los ojos y 'acomodándose' también. Esto le sorprendió muchísimo a Souko que vio todo porque no tenia intenciones de cerrar lo ojos. Pero al ver esto se sonrojo muy muy levemente. Pero no hizo mas que seguir con lo que se propuso a hacer al comienzo de acercarse. Agarro su broche de la mano de el.

Se alejo de esa boca regalada que tenia en frente. De un chico completamente sonrojado, solo con el pensar que ella podría darle el placer de un contacto con sus labios.

El chino no tardo en darse cuenta de que el cuerpo que lo intimidaba hace segundo ya no estaba en frente de el. Al abrir sus ojos vio a un Okita Souko con la mirada de siempre, la normal. Y una sonrisa maliciosa en rostro.

-¿Que paso chino? ¿Esperabas algo?- dijo gozando completamente el momento.

El chino bajo su trompa preparada, y se puso aun mucho mas rojo ¿se podía? se pudo. El, Kanade Yato lo logro. Pero quien sabe cual era el sentimiento mas poderoso para sacar ese sonrojo. Pueden ser muchos, quedo en evidencia frente a la maldita sádica -como el la llama- Se vio como que el deseaba tener algo con ella. No importa si era real o no. Lo importante es que ella pensaba eso. Porque era justamente algo que daba para pensar eso. Lo único que hizo el, fue reiterar muchísimos insultos. Tratar de pegarle cosa que solo pudo dos veces (dos patadas) pero nada que compensara lo que ella le hizo. Porque era su culpa, ella lo provoco y seguro ella hizo algo para que el cerrara los ojos y todo lo que hizo. Era el poder del pelo suelto. Por eso a las chicas no se les toca el pelo. después de su hipotiposis el dijo que las mujeres eran unas brujas.

Después de esos múltiples insultos, los cuales Okita no se molesto a responder ninguno, toco el timbre. Si, esto paso el el receso de 20 minutos que tienen. Para nuestra sádica los mejores 20 minutos en mucho tiempo, para nuestro chino unos 5 minutos de horrible sufrimiento.

Cuando todos entraron al salón, el sonrojo de Kanade no se iba, lo cual Souko disfruto mucho. Asi que ella aprovechaba para siempre comentar, preguntar, levantar la mano solo para que volteen a verla y así lo vean a el. Si confirmado, ella volvió completamente en si. Su sadismo se subió al tope. Estaba completamente feliz. Y esa felicidad se completaba al ver la reacción de Yato, que eran miradas asesinas que con ese sonrojo esas miradas lo convertían en un terrible tsundere.

Las siguiente dos horas terminaron y era ir a la casa ya que hoy no había nada en la tarde por si el primer día. Cuando todos se fueron del aula por el apuro quedaron el y ella. Ahí ella le dijo

-Gracias por este día- mirandolo

el se sonrojo

-... Este día fue especial porque hiciste cosas divertidas.. Graaaaaaciiaaaas - Terminando en un tono completamente burlón y de aburricion (?)

-Deja de burlarte de mi!-dijo enojado- Y no utilices mis palabras-aru

El tomo su cosas y se fue. Ella solo pudo soltar una risa con un poco de ruido.

Las palabras que Okita uso fueron las mismas que Kanade uso el año pasado para despedirse de ella. Lo que hizo que Okita no pare de pesar ni un segundo en el en todas las vacaciones.

-Idiota. No se para que las dijiste entonces- dijo para ella.

Estaba feliz. Si los días en la escuela serian así, no tendría problemas en acostumbrase.

FIN CAP 1

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora XD  
Espero les haya gustado uvu

No esta demás recordar, que como están renombrados lo personajes en su distinta versión de genero, esos nombre los saque de los fic que hace _PoetaMuerto,_ Usuario de esta pagina, con muchísimas historias Okikagu, dos de ella Genderbender.

Si tiene alguna pregunta, de lo que sea, con gusto seran repondidas en el siguiente cap. Espero se copen y me comenten uvu es mi primer fic, nose como es la actividad por aca XD

Solo eso ,por ahora :3 Saludos !


	3. Días de escuela

Una explosión salio de la sala de química. Un 'bum' que sonó en toda la escuela. Todos los de que estaban en esa clase (incluyendo al sensei) salieron tosiendo. Menos alguien, una chica, nuestra castaña, Okita Souko. Una chica que para su suerte tenia una mascara de gas y con eso en la cara pudo salir tranquilamente del aula. Atrás de ella había dos alumnos que tenia la cara y las manos negras, apoyándose el uno sobre el otro para salir. Ellos eran una mujer con un poco mas de peso que el promedio, con con dos trenzas de pelo en la cabeza, ella se llamaba Hijikata Tenko. Y un chico, mas o menos con la altura de 155 cm de pelos color rojo, que se llama Kanade Yato. Ambos con unas caras, ademas de negras, devastadas, algo le exploto en la cara. Uno de ellos, Kanade, pudo abrir los ojos y ver a Souko, con su mascara, tan elegante ni despeinada ni alterada por lo que acababa de pasar. Kanade no tenia que hacer muchos cálculos para saber que había pasa y al terminar de sacar su conclusión sus energías subieron al tope y se tiro sobre la chica para pelea.

\- ¡Maldita sádica! -Realmente enojado- ¡Eres una bastarda-aru!

\- ¿Qué pasa chino?-pregunto sacándose la mascara tranquila ya que pudo evitar al chino ya que estaba mas consiente que el.

\- Maldita! Hiciste que esa cosa explotara en la cara del cerdo ese y la mía-aru!

\- ¡¿A quien llamas cerda maldito mocoso?! -grito Tenko.

\- Hey hey chino, ¿porque le dices cerdo al cerdo?- Pregunto Souko

Las miradas con odio se voltearon a Souko, pero tenia una cara de inocencia que a cualquiera que no la conozca creería que es una completa inocente.

-¿Que paso a acá?- interrumpió el sensei a cargo Ginko-sensei- ¿Porque tiene la cara negra?

-Gin-chan- dijo entre lloriqueo Kanade- La maldita Sádica hizo que algo explotara en mi cara-aru.

-¿Tienes pruebas de que fui yo?- Pregunto Souko con una cara si expresión.

-Maldita! Tenias una mascara de gas! Sabias que esto pasaría- dijo señalando a ella y su mascara de gas que sostenía su mano

\- ¿Esto?- pregunto viendo lo que tenia en la mano- Es muy probable que haya accidentes en química si tu y la Hijivaca tendrías una pruebas practicas- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Eres una estúpida, maldita sádica!

\- Tu eres un estúpido, enano chino -dijo retrucando al chico

\- A quien llamas enano? Basu- Interrumpido por un golpe de una pantufla de Gin-sensei

\- Ya dejen de molestar idiotas!- grito fastidia- Kanade deja de llamarme 'gin-chan' soy tu sensei y Saichiko-cha-

-Es Souko sensei- corrigió la castaña, recibiendo un pantuflazo de la sensei- ¿Porque tiene una pantufla?- dijo molesta por el golpe

-Es lo mismo, no atiestes contra tus compañeros- dijo la sensei ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Que hará sensei?- Pregunto Hijikata

-Tocara el timbre del almuerzo en minutos todos vayan y coman- dijo la sensei queriendo escapar de reprenderlos. Mientras caminaba a la fuga vio a Hijikata y dijo- Tu mejor no comas- mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Cierre el pico maldita vieja!- Le grito muy enojada la chica.

El timbre sonó. Y la verdad que ya Souko no tenia mas atentados planeados

-Tuve mucha suerte que Hijikata y el chino hagan pareja- mientras se recostó en el pasto, al lado de un árbol que le acostumbra dar la sombra perfecta que a ella tanto le gusto. No fue mucho lo que pudo disfrutas ya que una sombra un poco mas grande interrumpió su sombra perfecta. Souko entre abrió un ojo, vio quien era, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres aquí chino?-dijo Souko

-Este es el lugar en donde como desde hoy- Dijo moviendola con el piel- Así que vete-aru- Sentándose a lado del árbol.

-Imposible. Este es el lugar donde duermo- Empujándolo- busca otro lugar.

-No quiero-aru.

-Mira chino, si es por lo de hace un rato, pues eres un idiota al confundir esos químicos -Dijo acomodándose en el árbol- Eres un completo idiota, no se porque pasaste de año.

\- Yo pase bien-aru! Tu cambiaste los químicos y les pusiste una pastilla para que explote en mi cara-aru!- Dijo hirviendo.

\- En el caso que fuera así, ¿si sabias que le puse algo porque lo usaste igual?

\- Cállate maldita bastarda-aru! - y el la tiro para sacarla.

\- Si soy sincera- dijo levantándose- no lo hice en contra tuyo, solo tuve suerte.

\- Suerte que sádica? Siempre me dices lo mismo pero siempre atientas contra mi- sentándose

\- Uno: no te sientas importante. Dos: No te sientes- dijo con cara de nada

Sonó la panza de Kanade muy fuerte

\- Cállate-aru. Solo comeré y después me iré- Sacando su enorme bento.

\- Eso no acabaras nunca idiota!- grito Souko sorprendida- Mejor dame algo- y agarro sola un porción y se sentó.

\- No me quites mi comida!- Dijo dándole la espalda.

El silencio reino entre ellos. Era algo incomodo también lo que hacían, prácticamente comían juntos. Y compartiendo de la misma comida. Por algún motivo los latidos de Souko empesgaron a latir un poco mas rápido. Esto le molesto. Entonces quiso hablar para dejar de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Porque cambiaste de lugar de comer?- Dijo mirando su cara.

\- No te importa.- respondió

\- No me importa. Pero sino hablamos es aburrido. -se pauso y el con un gesto le dio la razón- ¿Donde comías antes?

\- En sala de profesores- Dijo el medio sonrojado

"¿Porque se sonroja?" pregunto Souko para ella.

\- ¿Y te echaron por molesto?

\- No soy molesto-aru! -grito y la miro a ella haciendo un gesto de 'y.. entonces'- Me fui yo.- ella hizo un gesto de nada pero el lo tomo con un '¿porque?' y siguió- Tsuky-chan y Gin-chan, cuando hablan siempre me dejan de lado- termino con cara de tristeza mirando al horizonte. A Souko lo que hizo y lo que dijo le pareció gracioso y largo una carcajada.- ¿De que te ríes maldita-aru?

\- jaja Enserio te fuiste por eso- Dejo de reír pero todavía tenia una sonrisa- Creo que es mejor que ta hayas ido de ahí.

\- ¿Porque lo dices-aru?

\- Bueno por lo que he visto, ellos dos son muy cercanos- Dijo, y lo ultimo con una vos, como picara. El se sonrojo de inmediato.- ¿No lo sabias? -Pregunto extrañada, ya que esta todo el día con Ginko podría saber esas cosas.

\- ¿Que es lo que sabes tu?- Pregunto serio con su mejillas sonrojadas

\- No mucho, solo los vi besándose en la enfermería, unas veces, nada mas.- Respondió lo mas tranquila.

\- ...Que...- Susurro se paro y se fue rápido

Ella se quedo viendo como se iba. Parece que la noticia que le dio la castaña le sorprendió.

"... Podría ser que el..." pensó mientras lo veía irse.

 **Finaaal del segundo capi uvu**

Bueno la vedad no pude adelantar mucho xD Quería subir dos capis y pos no se pudo uvu  
Pero en unos días nos estaremos viendo, creo que ya lo dije tratare de actualizar dos veces a la semana Sábados y Miércoles, para organizarme (?)  
Gracias a los que comentaron los capis anteriores lsdkjalaj Me pone feliz *w*

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:

 _ **Kobeni-san**_ _ **: Gracias por comentar uvu**_

 _ **Bere lel**_ _ **: Graaaciias *w* es la primera ves que me lo dicen XDDD Y andaré jugando con las personalidades de los dos durante el fic espero te guste :3 Y ya falta poco para saber, aunque advierto que no es la gran cosa XDD**_

 ** _Poerta Muerto : _****_*wwwwwwwwwwww* que bueno tener su bendición (?) XD La verdad es que como le hizo al genderbender esperaba su versión escolar y pos no me aguante y pues acá la mía XD igual me encantaría leer esa historia. Espero te guste como va yendo la historia ^^_**

 ** _Sara:_** ** _Holi Sara, bueno creo que como ellos están en segundo año de después de la escuela media tiene mas o menos 16, no se si tiene que tener esa edad pos yolo monas XD  
Ahí puse la altura de el, medio metro, no estoy segura de la altura de ella porque tampoco la quiero ser full alta, pero si sera mas alta que el, tratando de mantener las alturas originales. Y lo que yo tengo entendido, en el fic de PoetaMuerto ella se fue por un tiempo y cuando volvió el había pegado el estirón, y de ahí se hizo super alto, desparramando feromonas por todos lados u.u (el nuestro las tiene pero es pequeñito uvu XD)  
Y por ultimo lo de los "-aru" te entiendo XD Pero el es su versión varón de ella así que sigue siendo chino y sigue hablando mal u.u (igual no te preocupes, en capítulos futuros lo arus se me olvidan y pos aveces están y otras no u.u XD) Y gracias por tu ánimos :3 Espero leerte mas seguido 3_**

 **Se me hizo un poco larga la respuesta a Sara XDD pero espero haber dejado las dudas en claro ^^**

 **Si surgieron mas dudas en este capi no duden en preguntar o lo que sea, las repuestas estarán en el siguiente capi.**

 **No estamos hablando Saluudos**


	4. Descubriendo cosas a la hora del castigo

-Los dos están castigados- Decreto el director

-¿Que?- Grito el alumno- Todo fue culpa de ella! -Apuntando a su compañera- Ella me metió en esto-aru!

\- Me parece bien- Dijo, la compañera dándole la razón a su viejo director- Y me encantaría que nos supervisara Danna- Mirando a su sensei, tranquila esperando reacción.

-¿Que te pasa mocosa?- Grito escupiendo Ginko-sensei

El director vio la escena de de aquellos individuos. Del sensei y un alumno gritándole ferozmente a la niña sentada.

-¡Ya paren!-Grito- Okita-san, eso de bombardear a su compañera Hijikata con las maquinas de lanzar pelota no es nada bueno. Kanade-kun, eso de aprovechar la situación y también bombardear al portero Mudao, no es bueno para su salud. Y Ginko-sensei -acercándose a ella para tenerla de frente y retarla mejor-, eso de salir al patio de deportes sin permiso, acostarse a dormir y no supervisar a sus alumnos ¿Que le pasa por la mente?- Enojada frente a los tres, los cuales se mostraban a penados menos Souko.

\- ¿Se levantara el castigo?- dijo Souko despreocupada- Después de todo, todo es culpa de Danna. Ella jamas interrumpió lo que hacíamos- dijo suspirando como decepcionada de su sensei- Creo que, lamentablemente, merece un terrible sanción.

\- Claro que se lo merecer! Los tres! Hoy se quedaran dos horas después de clase, sin objeción.

Saliendo del aula Kanade y Gin-san miraban enojados a Okita. Pero a ella le importo poco y nada, terminando yéndose y ignorándolos.

La escuela llego a su final. Y Kanade llego 10 minutos tarde a el salón donde correspondían las horas de castigo. Pero era muy poco importante lo tarde que llego, ya que ni su compañera de castigo, ni la sensei que tendría que estar controlandolos estaban. Esto despertó la ira Kanade. El fue el único que asistió al castigo. Eso le molesto, pero no estaba de tan mal humor así que, decidió esperar solo un poco mas y así pasaron 15 minutos.

-Bastarda- maldecida enserio enojado.

Ya eran 25 minutos, enserio no iban a venir? Cansado se paro y camino por el pasillo para irse, o buscar a las vagas que no aparecieron. Y así tener un motivo mas para golpearlas. Mientras caminaba pudo ver a la sádica, caminando en dirección del edificio, y justo desapareció de su vista porque entro. Solo tenia que esperar pocos minutos, que ella suba las escaleras, para golpearla.

Kanade escucho risas, risas y voces conocidas, que venían de las salas de maestros. Se asomo y lo que pudo encontrar no era muy lindo. Vio a sus senseis, a Gin y Tsuky sentados comiendo de una caja de chocolates. Le intereso lo que vio y se acerco un poco mas para poder escuchar.

-Vamos ya tienes que ir- decía el hombre que el aposaba con 'tsuky'

\- Hai hai, pero antes- se acercaba seductoramente Gin- Gracias. -le dijo muy cerca de su cara mirando lo a los ojos.

\- Que- gracias? Eee-se chocolate lo encontré por ahí, se ve rico, esta rico?- decía nervioso el, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres saber?- pregunto ella asomando a el con un chocolate en la boca- Compartamos.

El inmediatamente se sonrojo, al igual que Kanade que escuchaba cada palabra y observa esa escena.

\- S-s-s-i-si quieres- Dijo acercándose a ella, mientras ella hacia lo mismo acercándose a su boca. El comenzó por el chocolate, pero se paso y roso sus labios ahí empezó un beso en medio de saborear un beso. Y con ese beso se demostraron demasiado afecto del que Kanade quería ver.

Nunca la vio asi, ella nunca le dijo nada. ¿Que no se tenian confianza? Se quedo en un costado sentado en el piso apoyando la espalda en la pared. Le dolía el pecho. Solo cerro los ojos, con su cabeza apoyado en su rodilla para tranquilizarse y olvidar lo que le acababa ver.

Por otro lado Souko subía las escalares, pensaba que con los 20 minutos que se tardo pudo irritar mucho a sus compañeros de castigo (incluía a la sensei) Ella también escucho las risas de una habitación y se asomo. El vio algo que corrió huyendo de esas risas, al asomarse pudo ver que sus sensei estaban teniendo un momento romántico. Cosa que no le extraño porque los vio muchas veces en esa escena. Como vio eso, pudo ver que el que corría era su compañero de castigo. Que se sentó en él pasillo, en un lugar medio escondido. Vio su posición. Y de alguna forma eso le molesto. Lo vio devastado por ver un beso entre sus senseis. Le molesto mucho él saber lo que estaba pasando. Desde que le contó la otra vez que almorzaron juntos, que ya los había visto cariñosos y el se enojo, empezó a actuar de una forma diferente. Siempre tratando de aberiguar si ellos tenian algo, preguntandoles, espiandolos. Empezo a pensar que esos podrian ser celos, empezó a sospechar que a el podría llegar a gustarle la danna. Al verlo esta forma lo confirmo por ella misma. Eso la enojo.

No quiso verlo así. Por ahí solo se acerco para hacer su buena acción de año. Solo por esta vez iba a hacerlo, solo por esta vez trataría de levantarte el animo o por lo menos hacerlo pensar en otra cosa. Se hacerlo a el.

-Chino- el levanto la cabeza. Ella vio su expresión, como de triste, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿El castigo ya termino?

\- Puedes irte ya.-dijo escondiéndose agachando la cabeza de las misma forma que antes- No hay quien pruebe que estamos aquí o no- Balbuceo entre su rodillas

\- ¿Que dices idiota?-Pregunto ella gritándole al oído- Que no hay quien pruebe que eres un idiota? Yo puedo probarlo.

\- Cállate bastarda-aru!- dijo levantando su cabeza y la vio a ella a la cara. Estaban frente a frente. El se dio cuenta de su cercanía, ella también, parecieron horas en los que se quedaron viendo de tan serca

*congelen la imagen en un momento shojo *w* XDDD*

pero ella alejo.

\- Vamos- lo dijo tirando de su brazo, arrastrándolo, el estaba con la cola en el suelo- Quiero mostrarte algo divertido

\- Suéltame!- empeso a patalear- No creo que lo que te divierta me divierta-aru.-

\- Cállate. Te gustara.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa, el, al ver eso y que sostenía su mano hizo que se sonrojara.

Ella se lo llevo al gimnasio en una parte de arriba donde podía ver por una ventana chica la parte de donde se encontraba todo guardadas las pelotas los colchones de gimnasia y demás. El tenia las serias dudas de porque lo llevo haya pero cuando se asomo vio por la ventana y encontró a alguien tirada en los colchones de gim. Era Hijikata y parecía que estaba completamente dormido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era vi a la Sádica que tenia una sonreía de sádica en el rostro.

\- ¿Que hiciste-aru?- Dijo sorprendido- ¿La dejaras ahí?

\- Claro que si, es martes, tengo que compensarla de que no la vi en el fin de semana ni el lunes.-Dijo tranquila con su lógica impecable. Ya que el lunes tampoco había ido al colegio.

\- ¿Pero no es demasiado dejarla ahí? Ademas que hoy la bombardeaste con pelotas-aru-

\- Hey, tendrías que aplaudirme. ¿Sabes lo que fue alzar esa bolsa de grasa de mayonesa? Tu no podrías hacerlo.

\- Pero creo que con esto ella te podría acusar y te podrían expulsar!

\- ¿Te preocupa si me voy?- dijo con una vos burlona, no le dio tiempo a responder y siguió- Jamas me acusara. Su orgullo no la dejaría. Ademas que seria una burla ya que se queja de una niña 3 años menor que ella-

-Tres años?- pregunto

\- Pues si... Ademas de anotarse mal en la escuela perdió dos años -dijo y balbuceo después- Es una maldita estúpida.

En ese momento el pelirrojo empezó a pensar de las veces que Okita hacia cosas en contra de la vida de Hijikata. Que en algunas ocasiones, también afectaban el estadía de el. Pero ahora por lo que dijo y la mirada de Souko se dio cuanta es que ella enserio la odia muchísima. Mas que el odio que podía sentir por cualquiera. No se resistió a preguntar porque.

\- ¿Porque la odias tanto?

\- Ella lastimo a la persona mas importante para mi- dijo sin pensar Okita, como un impulso.

"La persona mas importante para la sádica, ¿Como seria?" Se pregunto en su mente. Quiso hacerlo en voz alta, pero antes de abrir la boca, mientras miraba sus ojos detrás de algunos pelos de su flequillo. Ella le hizo una señal de que Hijikata empezó a moverse. Con una sonreía que se empezó a formar en su rostro.

\- Genial, no creía que duraría todo el día dormida. -Dijo ella.

\- Pero ya que se despertó, podrá gritar para que alguien venga por ella o algo-aru.

\- Si la dejo dormida toda la noche seria aburrido. Es mejor hacerla temblar. Ella tiene terror a los espíritus y demás- Dijo entre una risa sádica.

Esto que vio Kanade le pareció entretenido. A el también no le caía del todo bien Hijikata. Ya que siempre le decía enano o cosas que le molestaba.

Cuando vieron que Hijikata se despertó, la reacción que tubo de perdida y asustada les gusto demasiado. Y entre ambos gozaron el momentos como los sádicos que son. Pasaron una completo hora atormentando a su compañera de clase con ruidos y con sombras y figuras que hacían. Ellos pasaron un buen momento juntos.

Cuando salieron del gimnasio después de aburrirse de los gritos de terror de su victima. Se encontraron con el director.

Sabían que estaban en problemas.

 **Final del tercer capi :33**

 **Tengo algo con los sonrojos de Kanade y con los sentimientos de el :'v**

 **Me surgieron unas dudas.. Ustedes cuales creen que son los sentimientos Kanade y Souko? Entre ellos y en general... Se vale soñar *w* Pero necesito la respuesta para ver como esta yendo el fic XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado *w***

 **Gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios. Espero que lo sigan haciendo ^^**

 **Saludos nos vemos en el siguiente :33**


	5. Castigados otra vez

**HOLII antes que nada :'v en esta capi se me fue todo, muy fuera de los personajes :'v  
así queee YOLO YOLO TOLO TOLO LOLO (?)**

 **Empieza el capi**

POV Okita Souko

Esta vez me agarraron. La primera en todo el año. Y ya había pasado un mes, y podrían imaginar todas las cosas que hice contra Hijikata-san y la grasa que la deforma. Si bien esto es motivo de expulsión o una gran suspensión, para mi suerte me agarraron con el chino. Que si bien a el siempre lo agarra, tiene la suerte de que su tutora sea una sensei. Y que así tenga la cercanía con cualquiera de los integrantes del personal de la escuela. Profesores, rectores, porteros, hasta el viejo decrepito del director hacían pasar todas las de el por arriba, como que tenia una debilidad frente a ese mono chino. No había opción para que me expulsen , si lo hacían tenían que expulsarlo a el ya que también participo, voluntariamente, de lo que nos acusaban.

\- Como Okita-san es una de las alumnas con mejor promedio, y no nos trae problemas muy seguido. Ademas de que Kanade-kun es un idiota por ende un caso especial- tomo aire, y suspiro- Estarán castigados después de clase 3 meses.

-¡¿Que le pasa viejo?! Eso es muchísimo tiempo-aru- Grito aturdiendo mis oídos el idiota este quejándose de lo mejor que nos pudieron dar.

\- No me importa idiota! Eso pasa por lo que le hiciste- su cara hizo como algo de que se dio cuenta- No solo eso, limpiaran los salones, todos ya sea barrer limpiar la pizarra, cerrar las ventanas- Eso si ya es estúpido - Porque el portero Mudao esta le-sio-na-do. - dijo remarcando la palabra lesionado mirando al Chino. Igual no me puedo quejar.

\- Paguen un suplente-aru. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo durante tantos meses con esta sádica- Dijo. Ja, bien que disfruta cada momento que pasa conmigo.

\- Tranquilo chino, yo tampoco lo disfruto.- Dije como si nada.

Pero no había mas que decir, las cosas quedaron así. Desde mañana miércoles, mis días cambiarían y tendría que pasar cada tarde limpiando con chino. Que mal.

Ya paso todo el día. Sin nada, ya no quería molestar a nadie porque si me expulsaran no me serviría de nada.

El día pasa rápido. Pero ahora ya no.

¿Cuanto paso desde que empezó el castigo? ¿Una hora? Esto era tan aburrido. Ademas el idiota compañero de castigos que tengo, se hacia el ofendido conmigo culpándome por esto. Pero ya me aburrí de respetar su silencio o enfado después de todo, lo lleve para levantarle el animo. Que estúpido. Del enojo que tenia al recordar eso le tira el borrador mientras barría. Le pego en la nuca, le dolió y me miro con furia.

\- ¿Que hacías bastarda-aru?- Al fin

\- Se me callo. - se que mi tono monótono lo fastidia.

\- Maldita lo tiraste! Encima que esto es tu culpa- me tira la escoba, pero no atino- No me tires objetos-aru

Quise sacar charla, pero ya no me respondió. Llegamos al ultimo salón a limpiar . Pero ya estoy fastidiada, así que le daré en un lugar donde seguro le dolerá.

\- ¿Le dijiste a la Danna que la viste besándose con el playboy?- auch, su cara de sorpresa era graciosa. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Sera?. Efectiva pregunta ya que me respondió.

\- ¿T-tu también los v-viste?- y se medio sonrojo ¿que le paso con los sonrojos?

\- Ya te dije que los vi antes. Se dan muchos besos cuando están a solas- Su cara de sorpresa me causa cada ves mas risa, claro que dentro mio. Por afuera tenia la misma expresión que siempre.

\- ¿Esos besos de novelas?- Pregunto serio con un sonrojo que aumentando a cara palabra.

\- Te preocupa mucho, si quieres saber que clases de besos da sensei bésala- Dije enojada, pero para molestarlo, me molesta que me pregunte ese tipo de estupideces.

\- Si la besara, seguros mis besos serian malisimos al lado de Tsuki-chan- Dijo serio, Esas palabras enserio me molestaron. Mi pecho reacciono con latido fuertes. Mi expresión cambio con un ceño fruncido, lose, no puedo cambiarlo. El silencio fue largo- Sádica...- Y me miro completamente sonrojado, que pare, se ve demasiado fácil de atacar.- Tu has besado muchas veces?- Me pregunto mirando para el costado, pude ver un sonrojo en su oreja izquierda. Me sorprendió y no sabia que responder.

\- Nunca e besado a nadie. Nadie todavía tubo el placer de hacerlo. Nunca se lo he concedido a alguien.- Dije con el tono de siempre, parece que eso le sorprendió. Pero era la verdad. Jamas dejaría que alguien me besara, aunque barios han tratado de hacerlo. No le concedería a nadie el derecho de decir que soy de 'el'. Y tampoco es que yo tenga muchas ganas de sentirme así con alguien

\- No me mientas, maldita-aru! -me grito apuntándome- Se que tienes muchos chicos detrás de ti! Ademas no eres fea para que no tener a nadie-aru!-

Me gusto mucho escucharlo. Hay muchos chicos que me dicen ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo escucho del chino. Igual creo que sabia que no era fea para el, ya que cuando me acerque a el el primer día de clase no le disgusto nada. Con ese recuerdo y lo que me dijo se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No miento. No le e dado la oportunidad a ningún chico.- Ojala que no sea lo que yo pienso y el me haya visto sonrojada. Sentía caliente mis mejillas.

\- ja-jaj- riendo nervioso, con el pecho en alto y las manos en la cintura- Yo tampoco le eh dado la oportunidad a ninguna chica. aj-ja-ja- Se tranquilizo y siguió hablando- Pero... cuando te beses con la persona que te gusta, no tienes miedo que a esa persona le disguste tus besos?- Se a que se refería, o a quien- Yo creo que la practica es lo mejor- ¿Que?

\- Dices.. Que.. ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?- Dije sorprendida, tratando de desifrar lo que trataba de decir-

\- ¿QUEEEEE? Jamas le daría el placer a una chica como tu.- Es un estúpido, eso fue lo que dijo- Olvida lo que dije-aru. -Dijo bajito, pero pude escuchar. Dijo yéndose para la puerta, tratando de salir del aula. Rápidamente lo acorrale, antes de que intentara huir después de lo que me dijo.

Uno, fue porque, se tiene que disculpar conmigo por decirme eso de besarnos. Y dos, por decirme que jamas me besaría, como si yo quisiera. Lo acorrale contra la pared, entre mis brazos, como los chicos en los mangas shojo. Como el chino no podía de hombre acá estaba yo para respaldarlo. Es increíble con la rapidez que el chino puede sonrojarse, por cuantos rojos paso su cara antes de tener este color intenso.

A centímetros de mi cara.

\- ¿Querías escapar chino?- Le dije y el, que miraba para el piso y no a mi cara. Me respondió que no, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Quieres dar buenos besos?- No se porque dije eso, supongo que se me escapo.

\- ¿Qu-q-q-que?- tartamudeo

Y me miro a la cara, al notar que nuestros rostros estaban cerca, trato de salir pero no podía le tenia bien acorralado con mis brazos y mi cuerpo. Para tratar de alejarse un poco solo le quedo apoyar toda su cabeza para atrás, chocandola con la pared. Lo que lo hizo mejor para mi si quería tenerlo en frente. Porque el al ser un poco mas bajo que yo en altura, era mejor porque yo lo acorralaba y me podía acercar todo lo que quería.

\- Haremos lo que propusiste. Practicaremos entre nosotros para dar el mejor primer beso a la persona que nos gusta- Le dije con una sonrisa sádica para intimidarlo. Pero el estaba tan acechable, con ese sonrojo y esos ojos que solo miraban los míos. Del el solo escuche ruidos tratando de formar palabras pero ninguna fue oficial al salir de el.

No creí que llegaría a esto. Pero de ahora en adelante mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. O no se si ya había empezado a moverse solo hace rato.

Mi intención era solo intimidarlo un poco, que el cierre los ojos a mi acercamiento, que demuestre que no se puede resistir a mi, que al cerrar los ojos yo solo me aleje y el quede patético. Pero una ves cumplido mi objetivo, ese que el cerrara los ojos a mi acercamiento, ya no pude dar un paso a tras. Ya no. Me acerque, puse mi mano en su barbilla para levantarla un poco y así sea mas cómodo para mi. Y ahí solo choque lentamente sus labios con los míos. Ese contacto fue tan suave. se sintió realmente bien. Así que esto era un beso. Estamos: yo para un costado y el para el otro, obviamente. Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando choque sus labios con los míos (parece que el tampoco me creyó capas) pero, aunque fuera una acción de mi cuerpo el cerro rápidamente los ojos, nunca me empujo o me quito. Cuando vi esa acción de el me dio la impresión de que el beso me gusto mas. Parecía, también, que a el le gustaba, esos ojos cerrados mostraban como lo estaba disfrutando, como cuando alguien duerme cómodamente. Después deje de verlo porque yo también cerré los ojos, no importaba la linda vista que tenia de el y su rostro de cerca, sentí la necesidad de cerrarlos, fue magia al cerrarlos. Después, decidí cambiar del lado al cual nos acomodamos. Y cuando moví mi cara, nuestras narices chocaron y se acariciaron con el movimiento lento. Ese fue un contacto suave no tanto como el de los labio que estábamos haciendo, pero igual era lindo. Por eso lo hice otra ves y así las narices se volvieron a acariciare. En esos segundos, de alguna forma, ahí mi mente reacciono. Y se salio del beso, aunque muy lentamente. Abrí los ojos con cautela, lo que al abrirlos un rato antes que el, pude ver que el también hizo lo mismo. Apoye mi frente en la de el, sin alejarme los suficiente. Estaba a la misma distancia, un poco mas cerca, que antes del beso. Yo estaba pendiente de sus ojos, el me miraba igual hasta que perdió su concentración y miro mis labios. Como pidiendo mas. Ya ahí lo hice de nuevo. Esta ves el no cerro completamente su boca, la tenia medio abierta. Y solo tome uno de sus labio por separado, agarre su labio inferior haciendo que mi labio superior quedara automáticamente entre sus labios. No se que quería hacer con sus labios. Pero lo sostuve un poco en mi boca con mis labios y lo tire para atrás estirándolo. Ahí el abrió sus ojos. Viendo que yo me llevaba sus labios, los mordí aunque sin fuerza. Me aleje de el. Ya estaba perdiendo mucho de mi si esto seguiría, no sabría si pudiera detenerse. Tocando mis labios, me aleje para atrás deje de acorralarlo y le dije

\- Bien. Primer y segundo beso del chino: - Puse una sonrisa sádica en mi cara-, míos.- El no hizo mas que volverse a sonrojar, después de que su sonrojo se suavizo en el beso.

\- TUUUUU! Pervertidaa-aru!- gritándome mientra agarre mi bolso de la escuela. Me acerque a el.

\- Chino, estas muy rojo- Me acerque a el poniendo mi mano sobre sus mejillas a una distancia que no garantizaba que era para volver a besarlo- Tu cara esta caliente- Dije con la misma cara de siempre.- Seguro tiene fiebre. - Terminando de sacar mi mano de su cara con una caricia. El no decía nada. Esta shokeado frente a tanto contacto físico, creo.

Sali corriendo por los pasillos. Lo mas rápido ahí si era yo. Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de salida. el chino me grito por una ventana del segundo piso.

-Sadicaaa!-Grito. No me debute seguí hasta la puerta- Sádica-aru!- Y me gire ya que ya llegue a la puerta. - Falta terminar el salón maldita! Vuelve! Bastarda!- Ya grito con mucha fuerza el. Sabia que era eso.

-Lo compensare mañana con mas practica- le grite y me fui.

Pude escuchar varios insultos de su parte. Los cuales ignore todos hasta dejar de escucharlo. Feliz. Hoy tube un lindo momento donde pude, completamente atacar al chino sin problemas. Realmente quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Cuando volví a mi apartamento, alguien me estaba esperando.

La casera me echo de la casa, porque no pude pagar un mes. Maldita vieja!

Tengo que encontrar lugar a donde dormir.

 **FIIIN DEL CAPI CUATRO JOJOJO**

 **YA LO DIJE YOLO!**

 **Nose creo que me pase XDD  
pero bueno :'v**

 **Gracias a los que comentan *w* Me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^ o publicar XD la verdad es que tengo 7 cap adelante de este, no los publico porque por si quiero correjir algo o lo que sea XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado uvu**


	6. Practicar, juntos

**Holiis bueno yo de nuevo saludando al principio XD  
En esta ocasión tenemos a Kanade narrando lo que pasa. Espero entienda el sentido de sus pensamientos y demás (?) Esta raro porque bueno.. el no narra el piensa y comenta (?) nose nose**

 **Ya sabe yo yolo, porque sino yolamos no hay okikagu**

 **hay ya me callo ;-;**

POV Kanade Yato

-Quiero dormir-aru!- Grite, ya no puedo mas.

No puedo, ya son las 3 de la mañana y no estoy dormido. Es raro siempre acostumbro dormir como a eso de las 11 para descansar bien. Pero hoy. La estúpida de la sádica. Acostumbra a hacer cosas estúpidas. Pero esta vez enserio me sorprendió y afecto.

Besarme. DOS VECES.

Yo no la debute porque me sorprendió. Admito que se sentía bien. No no mejor no lo admito... Pero cuando movía sus labios cuando se movía, me sentí diferente y cuando estiro mi labio, mi cuerpo y mente decían que querían mas, esta bien lo admito. Pero si me sorprendió. Y ademas seguro que fue porque fue mi primer beso. No porque era la sádica, en lo mas mínimo. Apenas y parece persona. No puedo sentir eso por que es ella, fue la sorpresa y porque era la primera vez. Si. Fue eso. Nada mas.

¿Si lo tengo tan claro porque no puedo calmarme y dejar de pensar en ella? Me las pagara maldita sádica. Eso es abuso. Abuso sexual. La puedo denunciar y ira presa, seguro.

Pero quedaría patético viniendo de un chico que se queje porque una chica le dio un beso. Ademas soy un hombre! Tengo que saber defenderme. O saber aprovechar de la situación. Eso, ella dijo que era para practicar. Si practico, Gin-chan... Pero ella esta con Tsuki, el no me cae mal, pero la tiene a ella. La besa y todo lo demás. Me duele, lo admito, un poco, un poco mucho. Pero también estoy feliz ya que a los dos se le ve... amorosos supongo, felices. Por este tiempo que estén juntos, no los molestare, pero cuando ya no salgan aprovechare para que Gin-chan me deje estar a su lado. Y así pueda devolverle algo de la protección y bienestar que me dio todo este tiempo. Se lo debo. Me dio una casa o algo así-ya que es como una vecindad de casillas en el patio de atrás. De la casa del director donde no paga-. Una escuela o algo así -ya que prácticamente me dejo pasar de año porque no quería estar en las vacaciones con ningún alumno- Y comida y plata para gastos- o algo así (repetitivo lose) pero, tenia que agarrar por mi propia cuanta la plata sin que ella se enterara para comprarme cosas. Pero después de todo se lo debía, de alguna forma es por mi orgullo también. Enserio no le quiero deber. También bueno, tengo que admitirlo, Gin era una señora madura, y dicen que las señoras madura saben enseñar cosas, no tengo idea a que se refieran esos señores del bar, pero no quiero tener las dudas. Y ya que estoy nombrado la razones por las cual quiero estar con Gin, es que tiene uno pecho muy grandes. Y como soy hombre me interesan esas cosas. Y me dijeron que cuando te gusta alguien es cuando están juntos y se divierten, se pelean pero se perdonan, y tipo esas cosas estúpidas que pasan con la vaga que vivo. NO CON SÁDICA

La sádica no tiene nada malo con su cuerpo, pero al lado de Gin es muy plana. Tengo que admitir que ella es linda, si lo admito. Tiene su cara de niña tierna. Pero eso no es lo que es. Es una maldita sádica pervertida. ELLA ME BESO. DOS VECES! AMI! Es una maldita perra. Porque no desaparece de una vez de mi mente. Que me haga el favor y desaparezca. Maldita sádica. Tratando de seducir a la gente con ese peinado que usa todos los días, esa simple coleta, que hace ver su cuello. Y que piensa que es sexy? Claro que no lo es. Que los estúpidos de mis compañeros no paren de mirarla es otra cosa, esos estúpidos. Es asqueroso. Pero si usara el pelo suelto, como el primer día de clase. Seguro activaría su poder de bruja de encantar a la gente. Y todos los idiotas se arrodillarían ante sus pasos. Y su maldita sonrisa de sádica aparecería. Eso no me gusta para nada. Y si yo volviera a caer bajo ese hechizo de bruja, quedaría patético otra vez. La odio enserio la odio. Y ahora besarme...

MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! ya son las 3:30 perdí treinta minutos de los cuales podría estar durmiendo pero no puedo, porque ella... Ya no lo diré. Ya esta, ya me olvide. Seguro en el castigo de mañana no se volverá a repetir. Si... seguro ella ya no quiera que se repita... Si mejor. Tampoco yo quiero, bien listo problema resuelto.

Chau.

A quien saludo? Chau.

?

CHAAAAU.

Estúpida, mañana recibirás un buen golpe.

\- Chino- escuche en mi habitación, reconocí esa voz- Chiinoo~

\- Sa-sa-sádica?- me levanto de la cama y la vi en la puerta, con un pijama ligero y con el pelo suelto- Que haces acá maldita? Como entraste?- pregunte, esto no podía estar pasando.

\- Por lo de hoy- decía mientras se acercaba a la mi cama- Quiero repetirlo.

\- ¿QUE?- grite ¿que le pasa como entro aquí? - ENTRAS A MI CASA PARA BURLARTE DE MI?- dije, no entiendo nada, siento mis mejillas calientes.

\- No me estoy burlando- dijo sentada al lado mio en la cama, paso un dedo por sus labios y después por los míos para después decir - Quiero repetirlo.

Esta mal, pasa algo en mi. Algo que no tiene que pasar con ella. Pero es su culpa por aparecerse en mi habitación tan tarde, es su culpa si me provoca así. Se esta acercando a mi. Me besara otra vez. Y tiene el pelo suelto. Su hechizo me provoca cerrar la boca y no protestar. Maldita la odio. Todavía no me besa, me hace recostar la cabeza en la almohada y ella se acomoda arriba mio. Me atrevo a tocar su cintura, puedo sentir su piel. Mi piel se estremece, ya no puedo mas. Ahora si, se acerca para besarme.

A solo centímetros, siento un almohadazo. ¿que?

-Despierta mocoso- Dice Gin-chan apoyada en la puerta, haciendo que la luz venga hacia mi.

\- Gin-chan esto puedo explicarl- Ya no esta, ni arriba mio, ni escondida en algún lugar. Ni tenia las sabanas arriba, es raro no me muevo tanto para destaparme-

Esto es vergonzoso, al estar destapado se puede ver como me puso ese estúpido sueño, estoy en ropa interior. Gin-chan lo nota. Se ríe.

\- Que? Explicar? Ah si mejor,-rió- doy un tiempo para que ayudes a tu amigito. - Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- No me digas que ya estas soñando cosas suc- le tire una almohada en la cabeza-

\- VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITA! YO NO SUEÑO COSAS RARAS-aru - es una estúpida mentira, eso fue lo que paso. Porque? Era el primer sueño de esa clase, y porque el primero tenia que ser con sádica, esto es malo. Peor que malo.

\- Bueno, pero enserio no te tardes ayudándote. - Se alejo y cerro la puerta.

\- Maldita lo vio.- enserio odio a la sádica.- No quiero ayudarme por culpa de ella -no quiero D: - mmmm como se supone que me ayudo?

(:v)

(*censura-chan* no mentira XD)

Bien ya. Un paso mas y estoy dentro del instituto. Del cual ya no podre salir hasta que la hora de castigo termine. No tengo problemas con el castigo puedo soportar eso y mas. No tengo problema con la cantidad de horas que este dentro del colegio, no, obvio que no. Lo único que me pasaba por la mente ahora era una estúpida chica a la que vamos a llamar bruja plana 1. Bruja plana 1 que ya no solo hace hechizos con su pelo suelto, sino que ahora también se aparece en los sueños de los demás para atormentar.

No dormí nada. ademas el sueño que tuve me hizo sentir que estuve despierto todo el tiempo.

No la vi desde que empezó la clase, el sensei de hora aviso que ella, solo vendría al turno tarde por un problema personal. Bien, mejor para mi, no tendría que hablarle.

Un descanso de ella. Eso pensaba pero ahora mi mente no podía dejar materializara en su mesa. Ella, con unos auriculares, y su antifaz, preparándose para dormir. Mis mejillas están calientes. Estúpida.

Suspiro, estoy comiendo solo con un par de anteojos que no paran de cantar canciones estúpidas de idol.

Ya, la vi. Después de comer ella se prepararía para el turno tarde. No voy a entrar. No puedo.

Pero que mierda. La noche es super larga, pero el día es super corto. Ya no puedo, estoy en uno de los salones ordenando barriendo, es el segundo que limpio solo. Y ella entro.

-Chino, pensé que no estarías en el castigo- con su tono de siempre, sin dudas ni nada. No respondí- También te advirtieron? - Si, me advirtieron si falto a una tarde de castigo seria mayor el castigo. Tampoco le respondí.

Pasamos toda la tarde limpiando y limpiando en silencio, sin registrarnos. No nos hablamos hasta que llagamos a el ultimo salón.

-Bien chino, no me importa que pienses lo que sea es tu culpa.- Me dijo tirándome un borrador en la cabeza.

\- Eres una idiota sádica. Es tu culpa- No sabia que clase de expresión hacia yo le di la espalda, ocultando la mueca de dolor por el borrador en la cabeza. Ya provoco muchas cosas en mi, Ya fue suficiente.

\- ¿A si?- Su voz se escucho muy cerca, estaba detrás de mi. y paso su brazo por adelante mio. Y fuertemente lo asomo a hacia mi cuello. Y ahí empezó a ahorcarme- ¿De quien es la culpa? eh idiota

-Tuya, maldita sádica!-pude grita cuando la agarre de los brazos y la tire para adelante. Contra el suelo. Empece a sonreír, algo que no había hecho desde hoy al despertar. Acerco inconscientemente mi cara a ella para esculpirla pero solo recibo un cabezazo muy duro. Me hizo caer para atrás y mientra ella se levantaba.

\- No se de que me hablas intento de ser humano- dijo parándose y agarro la escoba- Sea lo que te pase por la mente es culpa tuya- Y se termino poniendo en guardia con la escoba.

\- Tu maldita, bastarda. Intento... de- mientras buscaba algo para también ponerme en guardia- Regla!- Pensé en vos alta. Al agarrar una regla de metro de la clase de matemática.

\- Enserio idiota? De regla?- dijo monótona bajando su guardia

\- Cállate Sádica-aru! - le dije y volvió a su posiciona de antes - Ahora si bastarda! Ataca!

-Crees que te estaba esperando?- Mientras ataco con la escoba usándola de espada. Mientras yo contraatacaba con la regla. Estaba en desventaja, el palo de la escoba era mas fuerte que esta regla. Pero ahora no me importa eso, al fin en el día no estoy pasándola mal, ni aburrido.

Ahí empezó una fuerte pelea de espada, o lo que tengamos en la mano. Con patadas, piñas y cabezazos de promedio. Desordenamos todo el salón que hace poco acabamos de ordenar. Ahora la verdad eso no importaba. Con la sádica con una escoba en la mano tratando de matarme, no.

Me desarmo. La regla se rompió. Y cuando me agache para buscarla, vi para arriba y ella me miraba, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, llena de satisfacción. Cambio de punta de escoba y ahora ataco con el la parte que tenia los pelos (?). Me hice para atras, para esquivar. y me choque el escritorio de los sensei. Ahí Se cayeron unas tizas al suelo. se las arroje todas a la cara, pero fue en vano. Ella esquivo todas. Admito que fue estúpido. Ya perdí, estoy sin armas poyado en la pared. Se acerco a mi y apunto con su arma en mano.

-Gane chino, Admite tu derrota.- JAMAS! - Responde.- Me dijo exigiendo. Y en frente mio la patee en las piernas haciendo que cayera. Agarre su escoba y los roles cambiaron.

\- Gane- Dije con la sonrisa que magane, Gin-chan y yo solíamos hacer.

\- Tu tienes la culpa-dijo ella por lo bajo, apenas la escuche.- Quiero practicar.

¿QUEEE? Que le pasa? Porque me dice esto. Esa maldita provoca que este agitado y lata con mas intensidad mi corazón, siento toda mi cara caliente.

\- ¿Que te pasa?- Dije exaltado- ¿Porque dices cosas así?

\- Chino, se que también que lo necesitas- Me miro fijamente y agarro del palo de la escoba con el cual lo apuntaba para hacer que me acerque a ella. Era un truco al cual no le puse obstáculos. - No te preocupes por lo que sea que pase en tu mente, No lo pienses demasiado. Solo son- Ya me tenia a centímetro de su cara. Solo mire sus ojos, si miraba a sus labios iba a ser un obvio si. -Practicas- dijo en susurro chocando levemente sus labios con los míos. Otra vez. Volvió a repetirlo. Sus suaves labios. Y ella sola volvió a sacarlos. Yo no pude pronunciar nada.- ¿Que dices? Practiquemos- y se acerco para volverme besar nuevamente con la boca entre abierta. La empuje de puros nervios que tenia, ya estaba sudando la frente.

\- Espera! - dije y ella me miro con fastidio- Quieres que nos besemos?- para aclarar las cosas por empezar.

\- Quiero que practiquemos. No lo llames de otra forma. Asusta!- Me dijo- Solo quiero que nosotros, inexpertos en el tema, SOLO, sumemos puntos de experiencia. Para así después tu le das el gran beso a Danna para enamorarla. Aprenderemos juntos, distintas formas, así seremos los mejores en el tema- Hablaba seria. Y me explicaba lentamente, Deje de escucharla un segundo me perdí en sus labios, enserio quería tocarlos. Saber que se siente, ahora que estoy consiente, me gusta esa sensación. Practicar no sonaba mal, no era algo serio o formal que llevaba muchas responsabilidades. Solo era una practica que se daría todos los días después de clase.

Lo admito la idea me puso.

Ella me seguía hablando, empece a prestar atención y me dijo.

-¿Te parece?-

\- SI-aru, Me parece - AAAAAH D: ese no era yo hablando! Soné muy entregado. Que te pasa conciencia! Reacciona. Toci para disimular lo que dije- Si esto me ayuda... y te ayuda... y si me ayuda mas a mi. Creo que no suena tan mal.

\- Cállate.-dijo fastidiada.- Entonces, hoy solo testearemos para ver que tanto sabes del tema. Mañana empezaran las practicas verdaderas.

\- Testear? como haremos eso-aru?- No me anime a preguntar que es testera u.u

\- Así, idiota.-

Se acerco a mi agarrándome de la cara. Ahí choco su boca con la mía. Ella me beso de una forma distinta. Esta vez el beso duro mucho mas tiempo. Ambos estamos conscientes, sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Se que me separe del beso muchas veces para respirar. La veía y ella volvía a acercarse a mi. Parecía que de enserio quería besarm-no... quería practicar, eso era.

Cuanto sera que duro? 3 horas... seguramente. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro. En un momento sentí apenas su lengua rozando mi labio. Ella se colgó de mi cuello a la tercera ves de acercarnos. Yo no tocaba mucho mis manos me sostenía, estaban apoyadas en el piso.

Por un momento nos dimos cuenta de que testeamos demasiado. Nos miramos pero no dijimos prácticamente nada.

Nos levantamos. No pude resistirme a preguntar.

-¿Y?- sentí vergüenza de inmediato- ¿Testeamos bien-aru?

\- Creo que ambos sabemos poco de 'testear'-entiendo remarcas la palabra u.u- Pero no estuvo mal. Para ser tus primero besos.-se dio la vuelta y me miro de frente, volvió a estar tan cerca- Me gustaron- y me dio un pequeño beso. Me gusto- Nos vamos?

LEEE GUSTAROOON! dijo... digo no me importa...

\- Pero el salón, esta mas desordenado que antes-aru.

\- Seguramente hubo un saqueo en este salón.-dijo despreocupada con un tono de duda por si enserio hubo un saqueo- No voy a seguir limpiando.

Si es verdad yo tampoco. Ya tuve un día largo. Hoy espero dormir. Creo que con esto podre dormir tranquilo. No?

-Chau sádica- Salude

-Chino.- dijo en forma de saludo y así se alejo.

 **FIIIIIIIN DEL CAPI 5 JOJO**

 **ah me olvide de decir que todo esto es un sueño uvu... okno XD jajaj  
Bueno a quienes se creyeron que Okita estuvo en el cuanto de Kanade pos... no también tengo sentido de lógica (?) ajaj  
no se quería meter un sueño por ahí~**

 **supongo que tenia que advertirlo antes pero bueno uvu**

 **ATEEENCION ANTENCIOON aca mencionaremos indirectamente cosas "sexuales" pero nada waaw no se alarmen XDD**

 **Me gusta hacer de Kanade .-. no se XD no queria hacer que sus pensamientos tengan arus porque no daba xd pero en los dialogos si hay (?) gomen por eso  
Y bueno nada, eemmmm gracias a todos los que comentan *w* por eso es que escribo XD**

 **Ya tambien quiero adbertir que futuramente los personajes por momentos estar ooc ;u;**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos el sabado ^^**


	7. Practicar, juntos - Okita Souko

POV OKITA SOUKO

Hoy bese al Mono Chino que tengo de compañero. Y si tengo que decir si me gusto o no, la respuesta seria que si, me gusto. Si tengo que decir si el me gusta o no, la respuesta es no se.

Todo esta blanco, y ahí estoy yo. Sentada. Se escucha un 'Idiota' al cual presto atención. Me doy vuelta buscando algo y lo encentro a el. Esta rojo, porque la mayoría de las veces es así. Se ve adorable, me molesta. Ese espacio blanco en el que estaba tomo color, y forma. Su forma dio aspecto al aula de colegio. La clase 1-b que es la misma de 2-a pero igual, era el año pasado. Se notaba por su altura, se notaba por mi pelo. Cuando el se acerco a mi parecía decir algo, su boca se movía. Yo respondí con una sonrisa de felicidad. No lo escuche, ¿que dijo?

Un sueño, despierto. Un recuerdo. ¿De que era? ¿Que me había dicho?

Veo el reloj, ya son las 9:00. Gracias a la escusa de la mudanza pude faltar a la mañana al colegio. Que bueno que Isao-san me haya dejado estar en su casa hasta que arregle los problemas en mi apartamento o consiga uno. Lastima que aquí esta también la maldita gorda por la cual ahora tengo que pasar limpiando todos los salones después de clase. Aunque ya no esta tan mal.

Yo lo bese. Le di mi primer beso. Aunque es medio insignificante, no me importa del todo el famoso primer beso. Pero igual, nos besamos. Y pude saber, perfectamente que es un beso. Me gusto y quiero mas. Suena estúpido, pero quiero ir al colegio y quiero volverlo hacer. Claro no todo depende de mi. Cual sera su reacción, querrá un beso mio. No puede quejarse. Si quiero convencerlo enserio tengo que tener la mente lista.

Desayuno y me voy a bañar para ir a las clases del turno tarde.

Cuando llego a la escuela, admito que tengo cierta sensación en mi. Me gusto el beso. Quiero repetirlo. Me excusare con las practicas. Lo convenceré es fácil. Lo hago solo porque se siente rico, no porque sea el, nada en partícula.

Cuando voy entrando a la escuela lo veo, esta comiendo, distraído y no con su cara habitual de alegría por comer. Solo esta ahí, sera que es por el beso? No creo poder afectarle tanto. Entró a clase pero el no aparece, no entro. No es que no vino. Sera que porque me vio no quiso entrar? No. Seguro en el almuerzo no estaba bien, algo le cayo mal, y se fue a su casa. Seguro.

¿Eso significa que limpiare sola los salones?

La clase termino, me tengo que ir, no iré me iré a casa. Veo a el viejo director.

\- Le advierto Okita-san!-me dijo cuando cruzamos- Si llega a faltar solo una vez a su castigo, la decisión sera la expulsión. -Me dijo serio.

\- Es a donde estaba yendo.- dijo con un tono normal.

Maldito viejo! Ojala no le falte mucho.

Bueno, tengo que limpiar. Así que es mejor hacerlo rápido. Quiero dormir.

Lo vi, el estaba barriendo uno de los salones. Creo que empezó sin mi.

-Chino, pensé que no estaría en el castigo- Dije normal, me sorprendió que este acá pero estoy feliz, no doy tiempo a que me responda- También te advirtieron?- Pasa un rato, no me responde.

Je, claro que pasaría así. Yo tampoco puedo hablar. Esas palabras fueron impulsos tontos que odio que salgan de mi. Claro que seria así! Lo bese! Mientras el gusta de otra persona. Otra, que no es ni mas ni menos Danna. Y yo que? Tenia tan claras las cosas y solo con verlo mi seguridad se va por la borda. Este idiota provocando esas cosas en mi. Estoy enojada. Con el. Porque tiene el tiene que gustar de alguien tan inalcanzable para el. Porque me tiene que provocar esto a mi. El es solo un objeto de mi diversión. Yo soy quien domina las cosas. Que no me moleste con su ofendimiento -no se si esa palabra existe-

Wow que rápido pasan las cosas pensando, maldiciendo a alguien. Enojada. Ya estábamos limpiando el ultimo salón ya casi terminando.

Pero el... Es todo básicamente su culpa, el es el idiota que hablo de besos primero, que no se da cuenta que esto es por su culpa. Ademas si tanto le enoja besarme porque no me detuvo. Bastardo. Porque tengo que pensar tanto las cosas solo por ti.

Ya basta. Es tu culpa.

-Bien chino, no me importa que pienses, lo que sea es tu culpa.- Le tire un borrador en la cabeza con una perfecta puntería. Le dolió yo se que si.

\- Eres una idiota sádica. Es tu culpa- Me dijo sin darse vuelta. Ni reaccionar a mi golpe.

¿Mi culpa? ¿MI CULPA? Tu eres el idiota que me provoco aquella vez! Porque no solo reaccionas y dejas de fastidiar.

Me acerque a el con rapidez y sigilo, el prácticamente no lo noto. Es tan fácil de atacar cuando no esta consciente de una pelea.

\- ¿A si?- Y pude mis brazos adelante de el, ahí con rapidez antes de que se baje o lo que sea, los traje hacia mi y los asome a su cuello. ahorcándolo, no con tanta fuerza. Pero ahorcándolo al fin. - ¿De quien es la culpa? eh idiota-

-Tuya, maldita sádica!- dijo mientras me agarro de los brazos y me tiro para delante. Enserio me dolió. Mi espalada dolía. Estaba acercando su cara a la mía parecía que me quería escupir. Ya tenia un poco de saliva en su boca. Pero la trago cuando rápidamente, levante mi cabeza dándole un muy fuerte cabezazos. Me dolió un poco. Pero no importa a el le dolió mas. Me pare.

\- No se de que me hablas intento de ser humano- Lo insulta, pero con gracia. Dejo de ser seria la palea cuando lo vi con una sonrisa al tirarme. Es lindo. Agarre una escoba para disimularla como espada. Ahí me puse en guardia.

\- Tu maldita, bastarda. Intento... de- mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algo en lo que ponerse en guardia - Regla!- Regla? enserio? Sigue siendo el mismo idiota al insultar.- Ahora si bastarda! Ataca!- Me grupo en forma de batalla.

-Crees que te estaba esperando?- Respondí, Mientras lo ataque con la escoba usándola de espada. Mientras el contraatacaba con su regla. Prácticamente ya tenia mi victoria, Una regla no puede durar micho contra un escoba, estaba perdido. Creo que eso no le importaba.

Ahí empezó una fuerte pelea de espadas, o lo que tengamos en la mano. Con patadas, piñas y cabezazos de por medio. Desordenamos todo el salón que hace poco acabamos de ordenar. Ahora la verdad eso no importaba. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, mis impulsos sádicos se despiertan ahora con el.

Lo desarme, al chocar los palos mi escoba gano y así se rompió su regla. Se partió en dos, se agacho a levantarla. Me acerque y lo mire desde arriba como tiene que ser. Rápidamente cambie el lado de la escoba ahora con la parte para barrer quise hacer el golpe final. Pero fue rápido y se hizo para atrás. Así choco con el escritorio que usan los sensei. Y cuando llego ahí arruino esta pelea super épica con pedazos de tizas que cayeron al piso. No hacia falta que me moviera, sus tiros fueron malisimos. Pero bien gane.

No puede hacer nada contra mi. Me acerque a el apuntándolo con la punta de la escoba

-Gane chino, Admite tu derrota.- Dije pero no me respondió, Ya no permitiré que me ignore cuando le hablo - Responde.- Exiji. Pero en ves de una respuesta el me patio las piernas para que caiga. Lo consiguió. Me duele un poco, aunque no le voy a demostrar una reacción a el ahora.

\- Gane- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una con alegra, parecía, pero muy estirada.

-suspiro-es un idiota. Soy una idiota. Solo con un simple 'gane' y con una sonrisa como esa ya no puedo parar de exagerar mis latidos por el.- Tu tienes la culpa- dije con una voz muy baja. Es todo su culpa. Enserio es un estúpido. - Quiero practicar.- Lo dije bien cociente. Yo no escapare de esto. No soy cobarde ni mucho menos. Ademas lo que quiero lo consigo. Que no moleste.

-¿Que te pasa?- Dijo exaltado, sorprendido. Rojo- ¿Porque dices cosas así?- No lo se. Es que lo necesito, creo. No dude en responder.

-Chino, se que también que lo necesitas- Lo mire fijamente y agarre el palo de la escoba, con el cual me apuntaba para acercarlo a mi. Fue fácil, el no se quejo del todo - No te preocupes por lo que sea que pase en tu mente,-y en mi mente- No lo pienses demasiado.- yo tampoco lo aria- Solo son- pause un segundo. Ya lo tenia a centímetro de su cara. Enserio lo quiero volver a besar. El solo miraba mis ojos, si tan solo relojera mis labios lo besaría, me lo prometo a mi misma -Practicas- termine, susurrando lentamente hasta llegar a su boca. De nuevo esa terrible sensación que me encanta desde que la conocí. Disfrute el momento, pero sali de el, ya que el no reaccionaba.- ¿Que dices? Practiquemos- Pregunte y insistí al mismo tiempo. No espere respuesta. Quiero volver a besarlo. Ya no puedo esperar ni a cerrar la boca para volver a besar. Es algo mas fuerte que yo. Pero el me detuvo

\- Espera! - Dijo, me rechazo. Lo mire desesperada creo, espero no se me hayan escapado las reacciones.- Quieres que nos besemos?- Pregunto. Creo que la respuesta es obvio idiota. Pero por ahí lo pregunta porque la respuesta no le gusta. Si es así entonces...

\- Quiero que practiquemos. No lo llames de otra forma. Asusta!- Trate de persuadir de alguna manera- Solo quiero que nosotros, inexpertos en el tema, SOLO, sumemos puntos de experiencia. Para así después tu le das el gran beso a Danna para enamorarla- de que asco sabor en mi boca al decirlo. Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar me provoco, pero disimule y seguí.- Aprenderemos juntos, distintas formas, así seremos los mejores en el tema- Realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero porque tanto, así me proba el. Mis propias palabras me exaltaban. - No es tan malo como se escucha. Yo tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas. Solo quiero saber para manejar mejor a los chicos - Trataba de mirar para otro lado y así no mirarlo a la cara. Balbusie muchas cosas, lo convensi?- -¿Te parece?

\- SI-aru, Me parece - QUE? ENSERIO? lo dijo con tanta seguridad que parecía que me esta cargando. Sera que piensa que le estoy bromeando? El siguió. Tosiendo dijo- Si esto me ayuda... y te ayuda... y si me ayuda mas a mi. Creo que no suena tan mal.- Se esta escusando... no lo entiendo.

\- Cállate.-dije cansada de no entenderlo. Seguí- Entonces, hoy solo testearemos para ver que tanto sabes del tema. Maña empezaran las practicas verdaderas. -Me excuse, enserio no aguanto mas.

\- Testear? como haremos eso-aru?- Sonreí

\- Así, idiota.-

Me acerco tomándolo de la cara. Ahí hago contacto con sus labios y esa sensación hormiguea mi cuerpo. Esta vez es diferente. No es un beso robado, o uno después de eso, es uno que los dos estamos dando queriendo, practicando, testeando, choque del labios al fin. Se que lo hice con mas ganas. Ahora se que se siente. Ahora quiero mas.

Nos alejamos muchas veces para respirar o descansar, por parte de el, yo acostumbre a volver a comenzar cada ves que eso sucedía. Creo que acá ya me di cuenta.

El beso duro. Mucho mas que antes, no lose con exactitud, pero se que lo hizo. Intente hacerlo mas divertido o probar. Trate de usar mi lengua, pero solo rose sus labios. No me importa se que habrá mucho tiempo para probarlo. Hoy es tarde, y decidí finalizar el beso, o los besos no se como seria.

-¿Y?- Me debuto- ¿Testeamos bien-aru?- No se dímelo tu.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos poco de 'testear'- Remarque la palabra siguiendo su juego- Pero no estuvo mal. Para ser tus primero besos.- Me di la vuelta, estaba tan lindo sonrojado. Me volví a acercar lo suficiente- Me gustaron- y le di un pequeño beso. - Nos vamos?- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero el salón, esta mas desordenado que antes-aru.- Me cambio de tema.

\- Seguramente hubo un saqueo en este salón.- le dije con un tono usual para que entendiera la idea.- No voy a seguir limpiando.

El me entendió y me siguió. Llegamos hasta el portón.

-Chau sádica- Me saludo, sonrojado

-Chino.- Me fui antes de que me salga el rubor a mi.

Esperando la parada del tren devuelta a la casa de Kondo-san. Lo entendí definitivamente, no voy a dar tantas vueltas para aceptarlo, para princesas del shojo lo tengo a el.

Me gusta.

 **Final del capi 6**

 **Soy yo o Okita me salio algo kawai? nose ;-; deshonor** ** _PoetaMuerto_** **Gomeen XD**

 **Bueno espero les guste uvu y no esta de mas comentar algo ;-; Gracias a quienes leen el fic y muchas gracias a quienes me comentan o lo que sea que hagan XDD**

 **Nos vemos el miercoles uvu**


	8. Por ahora es mejor no hablar de terceros

Era lunes, ya habían pasado 5 días contando el fin de semana que Okita beso a Kanade. Pasaron ya 4 días desde que Kanade y Souko habían repetido el beso y programado 'practicas' después de la escuela las cuales consistía en besarse y aprender como se hace un buen beso.

Es raro. Obvio, ¿practicar besos?. Eso solo se le ocurre a una chica, que ademas de sádica, desesperada por besar al tsundere que le gusta. Si, le gusta. Lo admitimos porque ella lo admitió. Después, decir que el sentimiento no es compartido haría ver a Kanade como todo un... infeliz playboy, lo cual obviamente no era. Pero también decir que Kanade gusta de ella, tendríamos a alguien que lo desmienta sonrojadamente. Pero lo bueno era que alguien lo admitió. Y que ese alguien no se detendría hasta hacer que ese otro alguien caiga rendidamente frente a ella alguien -(ami también me confundió :'v)-

Esa fue su decisión después del acuerdo de practica. Ella se entero, de alguna forma, que el le gustaba y que eso venia de hace rato. Y lo que ella quiere lo consigue. Estas practicas, que el acepto, eran una de las mejores cosas que le podría pasar. Ademas de poder besarlo sin compromiso o rechazo alguno, tenia la oportunidad de poder conquistarlo a cada contacto físico que tenían. Le molestaba un poco que en estos días sea ella la única que incite el beso. Si se besaron los dos obvio, pero sin ella no habría beso. Ella siempre lo agarraba a el, el solo se dejaba, obvio no le molestaba que se deje, sino que ella sea de alguna forma la única que le ponga ganas, o así sentía. Tiene que entender que si bien ella lo agarra, lo besa e inicia cada beso, el no la rechaza, eso significa que también le pone ganas a la situación por si así podría llamarse.

Cuando creyó que todo lo que había planeado estos días caía ante ella cuando el se hizo el difícil para besarla. Ella insistió y tubo que recordarle que solo estaban practicando. Eso fue el jueves, el primer día oficial de practica, sin testear ni nada, solo un beso. El dudo diciendo distintas cosas de que lo pensó seriamente y que no creía que fuera una buena idea. Ella se enojo ante ello y lo ataco empujando a una pelea, lo cual después de eso el solo ablando y dejo besarse hasta que el tiempo se acabo. Ahí acabo su dolor de cabeza, después de que el solo se dejara besar.

El fin de semana pensó tanto las cosas que no fue propio de ella, claro que nadie lo noto, actuó de forma natural a cada momento no cambio ni su cara ni su inexpresiva voz, todo estaba en su cabeza. Pensaba si el cedería o no, si quería o no, si pensaba en ella mientras se besan o no. El porque el acepto. El y danna volvían a su mente en reiteradas veces. Cuando su mente la torturaba con la imágenes de ellos besándose quien tubo que soportar la descarga fue Hijikata, ya que ella estaba viviendo ahora con ella. Pero al llegar el lunes, los pensamientos se fueron, solo con verlo, enserio la tenia loca. Ella se preguntaba como un mono salvaje y chino sin nada de feromonas activas podía tener tanto poder sobre ella.

El actuó normal, ella también lo hizo.

Y normal era normal, hablándose entre peleas, insultándose. Como si nada nunca habría pasado. Ni cuando estaban solos en la clase hablaban del tema, después de todo por esas razones le gustaba estar con el, también. Llego el momento. Y paso como habían acordado. ¿Que le paso al pelirrojo este fin de semana?. El cedió de la mejor manera cuando ella dijo que quería hacerlo. Y de la mejor manera siguieron su practica un día mas. Lindo lunes.

Ella estaba feliz.

Y Kanade esta realmente perdido en si. Lo que había pasado la semana pasada, lo desmintió completamente a si mismo autoconvenciéndose de que eso solo eran sueños y que Okita lo noqueo con la pelea de antes y por eso empezó a imaginar el contrato de las practicas, el 'testear' y demás. Pero la realidad lo invadió ese viernes. Con una sádica reclamando sus practicas. Solo cedió después de una pelea porque sentía que le faltaba eso para completar su día.

Y el fin de semana, termino pensando todo el tiempo en ella. Y lo que significaban esas practicas. El entendió que los besos eran ricos, pero por el simple hecho de que eran besos, y no los labios de la sádica o sus acciones o simplemente ser ella. NO. Solo los disfrutaba por ser besos. Así que se permitió a si mismo, besarla hasta que estén listos para otras cosas.

Lo que su mente empezó a imaginar era su porque, el 'porque' ella. Obvio ella dijo que para practicar y el entendió eso. Era para que el, en algún momento sepa besar y asi conquistar a Gin, o lo que sea que tuviera en mente.-ya que sus sentimientos, como el los describe son mas de agradecimiento que de amor.-. Pero ella? Si es para practicar, eso significa que ella tenga alguien en mente. Alguien como un chico con muchísima experiencia al cual ella quiere complacer. Pero ella es una sádica, tendría que ser un maso la persona quien ella pretenda.

"UN MASOQUISTA SUPER EXPERIMENTADO!" Termino de concluir.

Un maldito idiota, que le encanta el dolor. Esos son la clase de tipos que le gustan?. Pensaba sin descanso Kanade. El punto de todo, mas haya que tipo sea el chico, es que a ella le gusta de alguien. El recuerda la vez que ella le dijo que que odiaba y molestaba a Hijikata porque Hijikata lastimo a la persona especial de ella, entonces "don conclusión" volvió y dijo que esa persona especial es la misma la cual ella dedica sus practicas. Esto le molesto muchísimo a el, tanto que empezó a insultar a las supuesta persona diciendo que era un idiota masoquista y fácil. Lo cual lo ultimo no se entiende mucho.

Se lo iba a preguntar a ella, pero no se animo ya que el lunes, en el castigo, lo ultimo que quería hacer era hablar. Después de dos días que no la vio. Podía aguantarse solo un día para preguntar.

Ya es martes~

Llego la hora del castigo, y después de casi terminar toda su limpieza, empezaron a acercarse con nerviosismo para tenerse en frente. Fue un lindo beso a la vista. Seguros sus pensamientos estaban como locos. Una vez que terminaron una charla comenzó.

\- Bien, creo. Seria bueno agregar cosas- pensaba en vos alta Souko, tomando su jugo. El solo la miraba, los dos estaban sentados apoyados en una de las paredes del salón del curso.

\- Sádica... -dijo por lo bajo Kanade con un leve sonrojo, esos de los que siempre le aparecen después de besar.

\- mmh?- se quedo observando su cara, le encantaba esos gestos

\- ¿Quien es la persona que te gusta?-pregunto rápidamente.

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto sorprendida. escupiendo el jugo en la cara de el, no fue apropósito pero lo disfruto.

\- Que haces maldita!- dijo enojado, agarro su jugo y también le escupió su jugo- Toma eso maldita.

\- ¿Que haces idiota?! Fue tu culpa por preguntar algo tan idiota derepente.- dijo enojada secándose la cara.

\- ¿Que? Preguntar quien te gusta es uno de mis derechos-aru! -se levanto apuntándola.

\- Tu no tienes derechos, chino inmigrante-dijo neutral.

\- Claro que los tengo-aru! Practicas con mi boca para alguien mas- lo que dijo solo lo hizo sonrojar- M-mi-mínimo tengo que saber quien es.

\- Como si fuera mucho sacrificio prestarme tu boca- sonriendo, remarco el tema Okita sabiendo que eso lo avergüenza.

\- Ca-cállate-aru!

\- Aah no lo niegas.- dijo con una sonrisa picara, ella lo agarro del dedo con el cual la apuntaba y asi lo acerco de un tiron.

\- Ca-cállate, si lo niego-aru- dijo tímidamente, quería seguir hablando pero ella asomo sus labios dándole un pico, para no dejarlo hablar. Cuando lo separo el se sonrojo violentamente al ver como ella lo miraba. - ¿Quien es?- volvió a repetir por inpulso.

\- ¿Quien?- pregunto, no entendía bien.

\- ¿Quien es la persona que te gusta-aru? - pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

\- Aah eso, no importa. No es nadie- respondió normalmente ella.

\- No mientas maldita-aru! Dime! -Exijio levantando un poco la voz- Es obvio que hay alguien, sino en que te benefisarias con eso-aru.

\- Es beneficiarias. Tarado.

\- Ves! Entonces si lo haces-aru. No mientas y dime!

\- Idiota...- dijo en voz alta. Pero bueno, si mentía con que no era nadie o no había nadie. Pero no quiere decir que es el, el motivo por el cual practica. Pero un segundo, la lamparista se le prendió a Souko y dijo- No me digas que, estas celoso?

\- ¿QUEEEE? Claro que no! -pego un grito el- Idiota. Idiotaa!

\- ¿Entonces que es?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa, presentía que el le mentía y eso la ponía feliz.

\- Pero es algo injusto- ella lo volvió a acercar- no me acerques así de repente-

\- ¿Porque es injusto, chino?- dijo ignorando la petición del pelirrojo.

\- No lo se.-Dijo, El ya estaba perdido, últimamente no podía pensar cuando estaba a tan poca distancia de ella. Se confundía, en este caso, se olvido de que hablaban. Ademas que Okita lo vuelva a asomar a su boca no lo ayuda.

\- Entonces cállate... -dijo ella saliendo del beso. Pero estaba por volverse asomar. Claro ella empesgo a notar las distintas acciones del tsundere que tenia en frente, pero cada acto de 'no', para ella, solo le hacia pensar que era mas lindo.

Kanade reacciono pensando lo patético que se podría estar viendo, rindiéndose a cada beso que ella empieza. En esto de impulso alejo un poco su cara.

\- Ya deja de evitar el tema maldita sádica! Quiero saber quien es el-aru.- dijo serio, pero sonrojado.

\- Te lo diré cuando me digas porque quieres saber. -dijo con un tono de que el tema la esta fastidiando.

\- Ya te dije, es injusto.-solo se le ocurrió, ni sabia porque era injusto. Y derepente se le ocurrió una escusa mejor- porque tu sabes para quien estoy practicando. Para darle besos a Gin-chan. Tu en quien piensas cuando me besas? no es muy difícil. - Se trato de escusar el, en realidad desde que empezaron las practicas y dejo en paz a Gin con Tsuki, pensaba poco y nada en ella o a lo que llegara a sentir por ella. Hasta la perdono por no haberle contado su relación con su sensei.

Al nombrar a Gin, ella se molesto un poco. Y de alguna forma le dolió, el pensar que el piense en ella cunado lo besa. Algo la hacia dudar, pero por ahí solo era la esperanza. Aunque ella sabia esto no piensa rendirse. Pero por momentos las emociones le ganan. Cambio su cara y lo alejo. El se sorprendió a su reacción, solo espero hasta que ella hablara.

\- Bien si hay alguien.-Dijo ella, pero en ves de decirle que era el le iba a dar pistas.

\- Ah...-solo reacciono con silencio- Y como es el, como se llama?- pregunto con un tono medio bajo.

\- No te diré su nombre, pero te diré como es.

\- Porque no me dirás como se llama? Tiene un nombre patético como Okita o Souko?- Solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- No son tan buenos como mi nombre, pero si mejor que el tuyo.-Quiso ataca, pero después reacciono- o puede que igual.

\- Y como es en persona?- ignoro lo que ella dijo instantáneamente.

\- No te diré como es físicamente- "seria muy fácil" pensó ella, el la miro con cara de pocos amigos, que decía 'sigue', ella revolio los ojos con fastidio- Es, como yo- y el sin que ella pausara pensó "Okey, seria medio morena, cabellos de color castaño y ojos rojizos" ¿DE DONDE SACAS ESAS CONCLUSIONES?- Es un sádico, que aunque no lo aparente con su linda apariencia, el disfruta bien de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y la gente que trata pasarlo por arrib-

-¿No es un masoquista? -Interrumpió- Pensé que seria un masoquista.

\- Yo también. Pero tranquilo, yo lo convertiré en un maso- diciendo esto le sonrió de forma seductora.

Esto no hizo mas que sonrojarlo, haciéndose cargo porque estaba en frente.

\- Etto, y solo te gusta porque es un sádico y como tu?- pregunto el de alguna manera con un tono mas opaco. Ella no lo noto.

\- La verdad, es que no se porque me gusta. Es un idiota- "entonces que no te guste" pensó el-, pero estar con el me hace feliz. Cada segundo.

...

El no respondió. Sentía una presión en el pecho, y algo que pesaba en su cabeza. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien, mientras el solo... no sabia que le pasaba con la sádica o su supuesto amor con su sensei.

\- ¿Algún otra pregunta?- interrumpió el silencio ella.

-...- el ya no quiere saber quien era, se arrepiente de preguntar- Es incomodo, mejor en las practicas, no hablemos de ellos ¿si?- y ella asintió con la cabeza, medio sorprendida por el- Este es el ultimo salón, lo terminamos de ordenar?-

\- Quieres hacerlo tu? Solo falta tu parte de barrer -pregunto ella igual que siempre- No tengo ganas de seguir. Dormiré hasta que termines

\- Si ya se... Tu ya terminaste-aru-

Ella termino de ponerse su antifaz. Y mientras barría, el no podía apartar su mirada. Y mientras la observaba se quedaba pensando en la forma que dijo "pero estar con el me hace feliz. Cada segundo". Se puso a pensar que clase de felicidad era. El también era feliz cuando estaba con Gin, a cada rato, pero no cree que sea de esa forma como ella lo siente por el sádico-idiota, que de esa forma el lo bautizo ya que no sabia su nombre.

-..-suspiro- termine sádica, ya podemos irnos.- Dijo ella no respondía así que se acerco a ella y la vio, vio su flequillo sobre su antifaz, su piel, sus cachetes, su boca. Esa que conoció mucho mas estos días. De repente sus palabras resonaron .

"No se porque me gusta. En un idiota, pero estar con el me hace feliz" "Cada segundo" y esas ultimas palabras, retumbaban en su cabeza. Con la sonrisa que lo dijo. Le pesaba la cabeza y le pensaba el pecho. No lo entendía.

\- Cada segundo, eh?-pregunto en vos alta inconscientemente

Después de eso la despertó y se fueron, cada un para su lado después de saludarse en el portón de la escuela.

 **Fiiin del capi 7 :3**

 **Se acerca el drama wajaja okno XD  
Pero ahí va queriendo uvu**

 **Bueno ahora si ya no voy a tener mas culpa de que las cosas pasen asi (?) como nadie se quejo (? XD nada nose uvu**

 **Gracias por leer uwu ;3**


	9. Se bueno y complace al monstruo

Algo se estaba poniendo claro entre ellos.

Okita Souko se convirtió en un monstruo de besos.

Si, ambos lo tenían claro. Cada uno tenia lo en mente, de distintas maneras. Pero monstruo de los besos al fin.

Okita, un poco avergonzada, diciéndolo con sinceridad. Estaba en una etapa a la que era adicta a los besos de Yato. Por momentos no se podía controlar, y hasta insistía que practiquen fuera de sus orarios de practica. Ella se excusaba con que quería ser la mejor en la materia. El solo respondía con una patada en la cara, ya que no se permitía sonrojarse mas después de que casi los ve Gin, en el castigo, pero lo único que pensó era que enserio estaban peleando y ella le pego fueren en la cara y por eso esta estaba roja. Desde ahí ellos o el empezó a tener un poco mas de cautela en donde pueden besarse. Igual solo era en los salones después de clase.

Kanade con respecto al monstruo de los besos, era algo que, aunque el no lo admita del todo, era algo que le hacia feliz. Había veces, escasas según el, en las que cedía a los besos fuera de las horas de practica. Este monstruo besucon lo dominaba con sus palabras, era fácil de convencer, demasiado para lo testarudo que resulta ser en otros temas. Pero por momentos solo salían golpes nacidos por impulsos de su nerviosismo. Golpes fuertes que no controlaba, en una ocasión dejo sangrando la nariz a Souko, en la hora del almuerzo, con una patada que le dio. Lo cierto es que a ella no le enojo del todo, ya que se volvió a acostumbrar a sus duros golpes, y le dijo que para que su enojo se vaya tenia que dejar besarse. El se dejo. Dijo que no tenia opción, pero en realidad podía dejar que ella se enojara y listo, pero no, le dio importancia y cedió ante ella.

Podría decirse que ya había pasado mas un largo tiempo, desde que empezaron con esto. Llego a ser un poco aburrido por momentos pero ella se encargo de que cuando las cosas estaban para abajo, levantarlas. Siempre proponía juegos o temáticas, suena rara pero así lo hacían. Juegos que acabaran con ellos chocando sus labios. En el que de alguna forma no había perdedores.

¿Ejemplos? Los siguientes serán varios contando las ocasiones.

En un juego es indiscutible para Kanade que haya un ganador. Okita solía pensar lo mismo, hasta que descubrió que tan divertido podía ser jugar con el chino. Claro que bajo sus reglas, indirectamente, ya que si fuera "directamente" seria muy poco probable de que Kanade acepte jugar y bajos sus términos. Era poco probable, que mas haya del "ganador" alguien ganara. ¿Se entiende? Un ejemplo fue jugar a los pokys. Si se pregunta si que fue lo mas difícil, o convencer a Kanade o encontrar los pokys, fue encontrar los pockys, en esta temporada casi no se encuentra u.u

Lo fácil fue convencer al Chino.

En la mañana empezaron peleando, como era de costumbre, porque Okita no quería compartir a Kanade de sus Palitos de chocolates. El chino estaba mas que enojado con el egoísmo de esa sádica que estaba sentada al lado de su silla. Se tubo que aguantar todo el día de la mañana a ella saboreando de apoco cada palito de su caja llena. Eso le molestaba. Tenia una caja increíblemente llena, si el tuviera lo mas probable es que ella le hubiese quitado de sus caja, el también podría hacerlo, pero amablemente espera a que le de algo. Y ese fue en motivo de la pelea que rompió una ventana. Por un chocolate. Eso era el poder de la comida. Lo platos rotos, o en este caso la ventana, la tubo que pagar Gin, haciéndose cargo de Kanade y Isao, haciéndose cargo de Souko. Mucho con ellos no podía hacer porque estaba sentenciado a 4 meses de castigo después de clase, y limpieza en los salón.

Cuando llego la hora "oficial" del "castigo" y entre "comillas" porque no se sabe si se le puede llamar "castigo" a lo que "hace" "en" "esas" "horas" -(?)-. La generosidad de Okita despertó.

\- Chino.- con su tono natural- ¿Jugamos a algo?

\- No sádica!-grito el- Por tu culpa Gin-chan me dijo que llenaría mi casa de muchísimas cucarachas- decía mientras lagrimaba.

\- Ya chino. Te enojaste por los Pockys, Pero ahora quiero convidarte

\- ¿Me-me convidaras? -y su cara que medio lloraba, ahora brillaba por querer probar el chocolate.

\- Siii chino idiota-dijo con una sonrisa falsa y el tono con el que se le habla a los niños, burlándose de la reacción de chino. - Pero. -cambio a su tomo habitual.

\- ¿Pero que maldita?

\- Jugaremos a un juego que se llama pockys

\- Uh como el palito.

\- Sisi como el palito, chino. Es un juego en el que posiblemente ganes, se trata de comer.

\- Comer! En cualquier juego puedo ganarte.

\- Si claro en cualquiera... Bueno, la cosa es que cada uno agarre de un extremo del palito, y tiene que llegar a la otra parte, al otro extremo. Si muerdes para romper el palito, retrocedes o te de tienes, pierde.

\- Siisi creo que entendí- dijo Feliz.- Ganare! Suena muy fácil.- "no entiendo porque alguien quisiera partir el palito, pero lo intentare." pensó el.

\- Bien, pues.. ven.- y ella se coloco un Pocky en la boca.

\- Ah si, dame uno también.

\- Em... No chino, es del mismo palito, distintos extremos. Comer.-explicaba ella con el palito en la boca.

\- ¿QUEEEE? SÁDICA PERVERTIDA! Este es como el juego 'a que sabe la comida'! y me besaste cuando me vendaste los ojos.

\- Tu me diste un alfajor pisado, pudo ser peor. Ya solo acércate, y veras que eres un perdedor nato.

\- Yo no soy un perdedor! Jugare! - Les dije que fue fácil

El se acerco a ella de puro impulso. Y cuando la tenia enfrente con el pocky en la boca, mostrando involuntariamente sus dientes con su boca entre abierta, se acordó a los primero besos que daban mas vergüenza que los últimos que se dieron ayer. Se sonrojo automáticamente, el sintió su cara caliente, y lo confirmo con una sonrisa de ella, que siempre le regala al verlo de ese modo.

\- Empieza el juego chino, perderlás como de costumbre- y ella empezó a comer.

\- Cahahe bahada-ahu- contestaba comiendo.

Pasaron segundo en la que ella llego al centro del pocky, Kanade estaba un poco mas atrasado, así que ella avanzo de la mitad, sus labios se rosaron. Okita cerro los ojos. Es la primera ves que el pudo verla ocupada en sus labios, con pequeños movimientos. No los cerro. Le encantaba la vista. Ella parecía que estaba en un dulce sueño, con esos ojos cerrados, esa impresión le dio a Kanade. Lo sabe porque la vio dormir muchas veces cuando comen juntos. "Que linda" pensó y los ojos se le cerraron para despumes terminar el beso.

\- Na-nadi-e rompió el palito-aru.

\- Supongo que es un empate... ¿Revancha?- propuso la sádica.

\- Vo-voy a ganar.

Ya jugaron 7 partidas, en las que sin querer Kanade perdio 3 por distraerse al no cerrar los ojos. El encontró algo que fascino a sus ojos. Le da una muy linda sensación. En ese juego aprendió muchas cosas nuevas.

Si les gusto este juego, imagínense a ellos.

El siguiente juego tiene otro final.

Estaban cansados de asear los salones, esta vez estuvieron mas sucios que de costumbre. Después de un rato de aburrimiento a Souko se le ocurre un nuevo juego, o directamente empezar a "practicar"

\- Hey, sabes tengo un juego.

\- Otro mas-aru? -dijo cansado- ¿De que trata esta vez sádica pervertida?-

\- Si otro en el que lo mas imposible es que ganes.

\- Yo ganare! No me subestimes así-aru.

\- Claro siempre dices eso, pero terminas llorando por lo patético que eres.-

\- Pero porque tus juegos tienen mucha perversión. Y yo soy un niño muy dulce y guapo... Sobre todo guapo.

\- Shhh. Cállate.- le dijo y se acerco a el- Suenas patético- le susurro.

\- Cállate sádica!

\- ¿Te digo el juego?- lo ignoro- Apostamos?

\- No tienes nada que pueda gustarme.

\- AAAH? Quieres apostar?

\- Apostemos, primero lo del juego. Como es?

\- Haras lo que yo quiero si gano. Y si ganas, algo imposible, hago lo que quieras.

\- Hecho. ¿ De que trata el juego?

\- Mira, mientras nosotros practicamos, tenemos que tener los ojos abiertos. El primero que cierre los ojos, es derrotado.- "En este ganare yo chino! Que podrías hacer para mi cuando te gane?" pensaba ella.

\- Acepto sera pan comido.

\- Pero el beso, no sera un pico. Tendrá que haber movimiento. Como lo de las novelas.

\- Si... No digas beso- se dio cuenta Kanade- Ademas para que aclaras si hemos practicado ya de esa forma!

\- Hai hai, pero como tenemos muchas forma de hacerlo, solo digo. Aunque los dos sabemos que forma falt-

\- Cállate sádica! Empieza o no?- se sonrojo el sádico.

\- Ya vaa -dijo con fastidio- algún día tendrás que ser tu quien empiece.-decía mientras apoyo sus ante brazos en los hombro de el.

\- Callat- decía, pero ella no lo dejo terminar. Se colgo de sus labios para que no termine.

Ellos estaban en el piso. Sentados. Tranquilos. Okita estaba en frente de el. Mientras se besaban se miraban. Únicamente a los ojos. Los dos se sorprendieron a ver que el otro podía con eso. Ellos tardaron en acostumbrarse. Kanade después del beso con los pockys empezó a abrir sus ojos mientras se besaban. Y Okita los hacia muy de vez en cuando desde que empezaron. Kanade estaba disidido. No iba a perder, no otra vez contra la sádicas en sus juegos. Así que empezó a hacer algo distinto. Tomo control. Acarro de la cabeza a Okita, y en un gesto "a propósito" empezó a acariciar su pelo. El pensó que, lo que lo ponía nervioso y hacia siempre cerrar sus ojos también serviría en ella, no

Fue así que arranco su movida. Era un beso distinto, ahora el tenia el mando. Y lo que hizo inconscientemente, hizo que ganarle el juego. Con sus bocas abiertas al besar, su lengua se escapo de la nada. Lamiendo poco y nada el adentro de ella. Pero un poco sus labios. Esto sorprendió a Okita. Ella jamas se lo esperaría, no de el ahora. Pero así fue. Y la encanto solo se dejo llevar por el momento y se acomodo con los ojos cerrados. Ni bien los cerro, un Yato nervioso por su propio gesto la saco y solo anuncio su vitoria.

\- Ga-gan-e -dijo nervioso, sacando la mano de la cabeza de ella, para trasformar su mano en un puño apuntando para arriba mientras hablaba.

Eso volvió a ser normal. El nervioso esquivando su boca. Pero ni bien el la separo ella se volvió a acercar. Quería mas de lo que le acabaron de dar.

\- Ganaste- murmuro poniendo su mano en la mejilla de el. Buscándolo a el con una mirada entre cerrada desbordando deseo. Con este gesto los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

La posición en la que acabaron era diferente a la habitual. Ella estaba arriba de el acariciado su cara mientras se besaban como en una novela. Puede que ella también quiso poner en practica lo que el hizo en el juego con ella. Solo que no lo manejo bien y llego solamente a lamer sus labios. El no lo volvió a repetir, pero siguió haciendo algo que tampoco no acostumbraba, la empezó a acariciar. Primero su pelo, a provecho, la despeino un poco, y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos en el pelo suelto del peinado de ella, que era una coleta. Después la agarro de la nuca, despacio para acercarla, de paso toco su piel, lo pelos que le quedaban sueltos, porque no llagaban al broche que ella tenia. Le gusto, pasaron un buen momento.

La puerta se abrió, despacio, de repente. Ellos tuvieron tiempo de alejarse. Pero eran evidentes, ella estaba despeinada por como el toco su pelo, el esta rojo.

\- Peleando otra vez?- Se escucho una voz despreocupada.

\- Gi-gin-chan/Danna- dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Etto.. -Kanade se paro y fue hacia ella.- Ppa-pasa algo-aru?

\- Estuvieron peleando no? Tenes la cara roja, fue una patada?

\- Sisisisi una patada y una pppuñetaso-aru.-decía bastante nervioso.

Okita observaba la escena. Y realmente le molesto. Ella pensaba " Realmente le gusta Danna para ponerse así cuando ella no se dio ni cuanta". Veía como Kanade explicaba las cosas a su sensei, tutora, lo que sea, Se paro y agarro su bolso.

\- Limpie todo, yo me voy- dijo seca, disimulando su enojo.

\- EHheeh- tartamudeo el- Si-isi, yo igual. Va-vamos Gin-chan!

\- Eh? Ya? deja que voy a sala de maestro, eees que quedaron unos libro y eso- mentía, era obvio, ellos se dieron cuenta. Y vieron mientras se iba.

\- Se va con Tsuki -decía con una sonrisa fingida, pero no de dolor. De nervios por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Por volver a quedar solo con ella después de que ella estaba arriba de el besándolo y el acariciándola. Fue solo para cambiar de tema.

\- Si, es lo mas probable- dijo ella normal, ella interpreto esa sonrisa, ese momento, como doloroso para el. El no podía dejar de verla mientras ella actuaba normal. - Me voy, chino. Suerte con tu sensei favorita. -dijo mientras se estaba yendo.

El estaba rojo, mientras se fue no paraba de pensar en lo que hizo, en lo que paso. Pero estaba feliz.

\- Se-seguro es porque gane el juego.

 **FINALIZA EL CAPI 8 uvu**

 **espero les haya gustado *w* gracias por los que leen e interactuan conmigo  
**  
 **Me preguntaba si les gusta como estan quedando las cosas, si es que lo estoy desarrollando lento o así, algo que guste y que no y vemos como le hacemos para que el fic se ponga bueno *-***

 **bueno me dicen y los saludo uvu**


	10. Se bueno y no hagas enojar al monstruo

Algo se estaba poniendo claro entre ellos.

Okita Souko se convirtió en un monstruo de besos.

Si, ambos lo tenían claro. Cada uno tenia en mente, de distintas maneras. Pero monstruo de los besos al fin.

Okita, un poco avergonzada, diciéndolo con sinceridad. Estaba en una etapa a la que era adicta a los besos de Yato. Por momentos no se podía controlar, y hasta insistía que practiquen fuera de sus orarios de practica. Ella se excusaba con que quería ser la mejor en la materia. El solo respondía con una patada en la cara, ya que no se permitía sonrojarse mas después de que casi los ve Gin, en el castigo, pero lo único que pensó era que enserio estaban peleando y ella le pego fueren en la cara y por eso esta estaba roja. Desde ahí ellos o el empezó a tener un poco mas de cautela en donde pueden besarse. Igual solo era en los salones después de clase.

Kanade con respecto al monstruo de los besos, era algo que, aunque el no lo admita del todo, era algo que le hacia feliz. Había pocas veces, escasas según el, en las que cedía a los besos fuera de las horas de practica. Este monstruo lo dominaba con sus palabras, era fácil de convencer, demasiado para lo testarudo que resulta ser en otros temas. Pero por momentos solo salían golpes nacidos por impulsos de su nerviosismo. Golpes fuertes que no controlaba, en una ocasión dejo sangrando la nariz a Souko, en la hora del almuerzo, con una patada que le dio. Lo siento es que a ella no le enojo del todo, ya que se volvió a acostumbrar a sus duros golpes, y le dijo que para que su enojo se vaya tenia que dejar besarse. El se dejo. Dijo que no tenia opción, pero en realidad podía dejar que ella se enojara y listo, pero no, le dio importancia y cedió ante ella.

Podría decirse que ya había pasado mas un largo tiempo, desde que empezaron con esto. Llego a ser un poco aburrido por momentos pero ella se encargo de que cuando las cosas estaban para abajo, levantarlas. Siempre proponía juegos o temáticas, suena rara pero así lo hacían. Juegos que acabaran con ellos chocando sus labios. En el que de alguna forma no había perdedores.

Hace poco Okita se enojo seriamente con Kanade, el había dicho algo que le molesto un poco. Y después su desinterés le molesto un poco mas. El puede justificarse con que ella siempre muestra enfado solo para que el se deje besar. Pero esa ves dolió algo enserio dentro de ella. Fue una secuencia de cosas lo que la enojo, así que lo describiré desde el principio.

Aunque habían acordado de que no se hablaría de la persona que le gusta a cada quien, o a quienes le dedican sus practicas. La persona que lo propuso, tenia serios impulsos de hacer preguntas sobre el tema, y aunque se deprimiera con las respuestas. Le gustaba insultar la persona desconocida y mas que ella no lo defendiera. Eso lo ponía feliz. Siempre que el le decía cosas como idiota o bastardo o hasta gay ella no movía ni un pelo, hasta le daba la razón. Esto hacia que el automáticamente tenga una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa desaparecía cuando el recordaba cada cosa linda que ella decía de el. Y los gestos, su cara, y la sonrisa que tenia al hablar de el. Había veces en la que eso le deprimía, otras en la que lo enfurecía, pero no entendía bien el porque.

Al comenzar un nuevo día, no tenia ganas de entrar a la escuela, ya que tenia tres pruebas de las cuales no había estudiado para ninguna.

-...- Suspiro- Enserio no quiero entrar.- y una mano toca su hombro.

-Kanade-kun , tanto tiempo- dijo su gran amigo Soyo , uno de los niños mas ricos de la ciudad- Como estas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Soyo-kuun- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, Soyo se enfermo justo días antes de entrar a la escuela, y así estuvo en 3 meses en cama. El es un compañero de la clase 2-a de Kanade - Que bueno que estés acá! Vamos a dentroo! - dijo con mucha alegría, olvidándose de los problemas de examen, Soyo era su mejor amigo.

Al entrar al salón ya había gente. El se sentó en si asiento y ahí Soyo y Pachie lo rodearon para hablar de todo este tiempo que no se vieron. En el momento que entro Tsuki-sensei, el volteo al asiento de su sádica pero no estaba ella ahí. "Seguro viene tarde hoy" pensó. Mientras Tsukuyo-sensei se acomodaba preparando la clase.

\- Etto.. Tengo que agarrar un lugar- dijo mirando para buscar un lugar al cual sentare. Los vacíos era uno enfrente de la clase, al lado de Yamasaki y otro era el de Okita.- Que bueno que hay un lugar vació al lado tuyo Kanade-kun- Casi sentándose en la silla, un impulso nació de el, lo agarro del brazo.- Q-que pasa?- Como fue de impulso puede que haya aplicado un poco mas de fuerza que lo normal.

\- Gomen, Soyo-kun. Pero este asiento- "Esperen, que me importa a mi que la sádica ya no tenga su lugar. Hoy no vino y no quiero tenerla cerca. La odio, me hace lastimar a Soyo." Pensó -Emmm- Ya no sabia que decir, no le nacía decir que ahí se sentaba Souko, pero algo no le permitía que se sentara ahí- Puedo sentarme ahí y tu acá en mi asiento?

\- Eh?- Exclamo, pero en segundo no dudo de aclara un su "si" como respuesta.

"Eso eso, yo quiero tener ese lugar. No es por ella." pensó de inmediato

Justo antes de sentarse un bolso de la escuela le pego en la cara al pelirrojo.

\- ¿¡Que pensabas hacer chino!? Ya te dije que ese es mi lugar.

\- eh... - Kanade agarro el bolso y se lo arrojo en la cara.- Dolio maldita.

\- QUE SALGAS IDIOTA!- dijo, parecía irritada.

\- Cálmate estúpida. Estaba ahí porque Soyo-kun esta en mi lugar!- Dijo calmando su voz, mirando hacia el lugar de Soyo.

\- Ah Soyo-san, Buenos días.- saludo haciendo una referencia frente a el

"¿'san'? ¿'Buenos días'? Una referencia? Que le pasa a esta idiota." Pensaba el Yato

\- Oh! Okita-san- dijo alegre- Ohayo

\- Emm... Soyo no ibas a este colegio antes, conoces a sádica de algún lado?-

\- Sádica...? Okita-san? Pues si. Ella trabajo para mi familia lo dos últimos meses. Y nos cursamos muy seguido.-

\- ¡¿La sádica trabajo para ustedes?! Espera, ¿La sádica trabajo? Nunca la vi cuando iba para haya.

\- Bueno porque ella trabajaba los días de semana, y tu ibas los fines de semana.

\- Sisi, no hace falta que le espliques Soyo-san.- los interrumpió de su charla- Chino, no te sentaras en mi lugar así que sal- y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

\- ¿Que haces sádica? ¿Donde me sentare?

\- No es mi problema- dijo sentándose.

\- Hey que pasa ahí? No pueden hacer este escándalo cuando la clase ya comenzó.

\- Gomen sensei, soy nuevo en clase y no tengo asiento, por eso Kanade-kun me dio el suyo.

\- Eres nuevo? Pues ponte aquí adelante para que te pongas al corriente de la clase.

Entonces todos se acomodaron como antes. Ese día Okita estaba medio fastidiada, no era para mas, estaban en sus días. Y el efecto que le daba en ella, era que sus expresiones y sentir aumentaban mucho. Eran mas fuertes que lo normal. Por eso su acción enfrente a Kanade y la charla que estaba teniendo con Soyo. Kanade lo noto claramente, así que quiso aprovecharse y molestarla un poco. Empezó con bolas de papel y demás, pero ella solo lo ignoro, esto le pareció mas que aburrido y lo dejo. Toco el primer timbre, Okita salio del salón a velocidad y ahí Soyo se acerco a el para quedarse en el recreo y así hablar.

\- Que clase dura que da Tsukuyo-sensei- empezó comentando

\- A pues si, son aburridas. Sabes, creo que el tiene una relación de noviazgo con Gin-chan.

\- Oh si? Omedeto Ginko.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si, creo- también con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes, nosotros también tendríamos que empezar a tener relaciones de noviazgo.

\- mmm, supongo-

\- No supongas, nosotros tenemos que empezar a hablar de chicas. Hace mucho que no nos vemos hay alguien?

\- mmmm- se detuvo a pensar, pensaba contarle lo de sádica, pero después se dijo que no- creo que por ahora no.

\- Que mal, pero viste Okita-san, ella es una chica muy linda! Y te llevas muy bien con ella.

\- Que dices?- despertó un muy leve sonrojo que casi no se notaba- No que asco. Esa sádica es una idiota.

\- Ves! Hasta se tiene apodos, se verían lindo juntos. Y no digas que asco, cuando trabajo para mi familia tenia muchísimos pretendientes. Todos se quedaban de babosos con ella.

\- Porque ellos también son unos idiotas.-"Idiotas" pensó- No sabia que ella trabajo para tu familia. ¿Que hacia?

\- Trabajo de camarera, hay veces en la que la solicitan los fines de semana. Y también como se gano la confianza de mis padres, hay veces en las que ayuda a cuidar la casa cuando nos vamos.

\- ¿La sádica una persona de confianza? CAMARERA! JAJAJA Eso tengo que verlo! JAJAJA

\- Es una persona de mucha confianza, para ser una chica de 16. Ademas se mantiene sola. Y tenia 3 empleos en las vacaciones, uno para los fines de semana y dos para mi familia.

\- ¿Se mantiene sola?

\- Si, ella vive sola en un apartamento muy humilde, pero muy caro. Mama y papa permitieron que se quedara unas noches en casa cuando la casera la echo. No es una chica de muchas palabras. Siempre le hablaba para sacar conversación y no me decía mucho, aunque era entretenido estar con ella.

\- Si lo se... Pero no sabia nada de lo que me dijiste.

\- Etto, Kanade-kun aveces es mejor hablar con las personas para saber mas de ellas. Si tu no hablas o no preguntas, es muy difícil que sepas cosas.

\- Igual, lo que pase con ella me importa poco y nada.

\- Ella te gusta, no es cierto?

\- ¿QUEEE? Claro que no eso es estúpido. Nunca, nunca. -se escucho el timbre- Ya ya toco el timbre, siéntate en tu lugar.-empujándolo en su lugar.

\- Pero no es una chica fea la cual te tengas que avergonzar si te gusta.

\- A mi no me gusta, pero a ti si?-pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz.

\- No no es eso- respondió con sinceridad- solo me dio la impresión de qu-

\- No y mejor es sentarse para que el sensei no nos mate.

Y ahí lo dejo sentado en su lugar, mientras el se dirija a su lugar, la sádica también entraba al salón con un globo de chicle en la boca. El se la quedo mirándola, entendiendo que prácticamente no sabe nada de ella. Ella noto que el lo miraba.

\- Que tanto me ves?-esta ves lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. El se quedo mirando por como cambio su cara - Ja quieres un chicle?

\- Eh, a n- casi negaba- Emm bueno, si claro.

\- Solo tengo uno, el que esta en mi boca, quieres tomarlo- pregunto seductoramente y el reacciono con un fuerte sonrojo, no se lo esperaba para nada.

\- Claro que no que asco-

\- OH si quieres- mientras le sacudía la cabeza- Mas tarde sera.

"Maldita, sádica" Pensó el. No lo seduciría el estaba muy enojado con ella. Porque Soyo sabia mas de ella que el. Eso lo enojaba, se besaban y hasta se pasaban caramelos por la boca y el no sabia nada, prácticamente nada, de ella.

La venganza de el fue un poco fuerte. La cito a un lugar para almorzar, pero el no asistió. Lo hizo apropósito para dejarla plantada. Esto a ella en cualquier otro momento le hubiese dado igual, lo hubiese buscado y darle tantos golpes, pero esta ves enserio se quedo quieta esperando. En su condición esto la entristeció un poco. Pero mas que todo lo hizo enfurecer como nada. La verdad es que cuando entraron a la clase de educación física con Gori-sensei a cargo, Souko se pudo desquitar un poco el, así que su enojo hablando. Pero ella se estaba sintiendo medio mal, el dolor de ovarios la estaba poniendo loca, por ahí sus practicas la reanimarían siquiera un poco, eso pensaba ella.

Cuando termino la clase fueron directos a sus horas de castigo. Ahí puede que, mas empezó una seria pelea de histéricos y tsunderes. Trataron de limpiar todo rápido para tener su tiempo como ya se le había echo la costumbre. Estaban en el ultimo salón, se acomodaron sentándose contra la pared. Ahí ella quiso empezar.

\- Bueno ya chino, practiquemos- mientras ella se acomodaba a su costado.

\- NO, no quiero.- la verdad es que el estaba un poco ofendido por los golpes y por lo que le dijo Soyo.

\- Vamos, chino. Porque siempre tienes que hacerte el difícil antes de empezar- Ella empezó poniéndose enfrente de el.

\- ...-era cierto la mayoría de las veces se hacia el difícil- Eh esta vez es enserio. Ademas no quiero practicar hoy. Con eso de que eres mecerá y cuidadora de casa ya no quiero.

\- Que? De que hablas? Y eso que tiene que ver? -dijo ya un poco fastidiada.- Esos eran trabajos que hice en las vacaciones.

\- No me importa! Soyo sabe cosas que yo no. Que tu no me dices nada de otras cosas, no es como que me importe... Pero igual.

\- ¿Pero si no te importaran para que quieres que te las cuenta? -pregunto con esos ojos inexpresivo.

\- No importa eso.

\- ¿Vas a practicar o no?- dijo cansada sin ánimos

\- Noho- mientras esquivo su cara.

\- Okey como quieras- Y se paro y se alejo. Hoy no tenia ganas de jugar a "persuadir tsundere-chino".

Kanade se sorprendió a la reacción de ella. Normalmente ella solo, le agarraría de la cara y lo besaría a la fuerza. Beso que el respondería con un puñetezo, que después de forcejear, terminaría en un beso compartido. Pero ella no estaba normal. Solo dejo de insistir, y ya.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto sorprendido.

\- Nada solo no quiero forcejear. No quieres, no? Porque soy una camarera?

\- Que? no! Yo no dije eso. Me molesta el darme cuanta que Soyo que no te conoce casi nada sepa mucho mas de ti que yo. Seguro el Sádico-Idiota debe saber mucho mas no?

\- No. Ese idiota tampoco sabe nada. Solo lo mismo que tu. Pero sabes porque Soyo sabe mas de mi? Porque el se interesa. Cosa que tu nunca haces. Puedes preguntarme cualquier estupidez tuya y yo la voy a saber responder. Porque yo me intereso en tus estupideces. Porque te pregunto, te hablo. Y cuando quiero contarte algo de mi me dices que no te importa - decía mientras levantaba su tono de vos

\- Lo que pasa es solo que tus estupideces no me importan- trato de excusarse.

\- Entonces no me molestes porque Soyo sepa mas de mi.

\- ¿Pero porque el tiene que saber mas? Yo soy el que pasa prácticamente todos los días contigo. Pero siempre terminas hablando del Idiota-sádico.

\- Tu eres el único que ama hablar de ese tema. En si es lo único que siempre me preguntas. ¿Y porque lo vuelves a meter? También eres un idiota, que con toda las preguntas que hiciste no te hayas dado cuenta!

\- YO NO SOY NINGÚN IDIOTA, SÁDICA! Tu eres la maldita que oculta cosas.

\- YO? TU ERES EL ESTÚPIDO MONO CHINO QUE NO SE INTERESA! ADEMAS SI NO TE INTERESAN ESAS COSAS PORQUE RECLAMAS!

\- YO NO TE RECLAMO NADA!

\- ES JUSTO LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- grito y después hizo una pausa y suspiro- Ya cállate, no se como llego a esto la conversación. Dejemoslo así nomas. Tu no eres nadie para reclamarme nada. Y lo que nosotros hacemos, por si lo vas a usar de escusa, solo son practicas. Tu dijiste que no son besos.

\- Sisi es cierto, así vas a arrastrarte con el idiota ese por el que practicas.

Ya Okita esta cansada.

\- Obvio que lo haré! Cuando lo vea lo único que haré sera revolcarme con el. -decía mientras agarro su bolso y se iba- Si tu mejor ve con Danna. Ella es transparente para ti, no?

\- Sisi, mejor iré con ella. Es mejor compania que tu.

\- Si claro como quieras, tarado. Tanta compania y tanta transparencia que nunca te dijo que salia con el playboy, NO? -gritaba por los pasillos mientras se iba- Idiotaa!

\- Si mejor vete con el otro, perra!

Así empezó mas o menos su pelea. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo que empezaron las practicas, en si la primera vez que tienen una pelea de este tipo. Y que no se dan un beso. Los dos estaban bastante ofendido. Claro que su punto no era muy serio del todo.

"Idiota" pensaron los dos.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN DEL CAPI 9 *W***

 **Que pelea mas tonta deos :'v pónganse de acuerdo.**

 **Para quienes esperaron mi actua pos gracia XD me atrase porque tenia tarea jeje**

 **Perdón empiezan de la misma forma que la anterior, es que este era el cap original el otro lo agregue porque estaba bueno ver como ya se acostumbraron al día a día.**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias a quienes lean, a quienes comentan *w* y los del fav y quienes siguen la historia po'**

 **Una pregunta, verian Soyo-kun como rival de Kanade? joojojojoj yo tengo mi respuesta comenta la tuya *w* jaja yo comentare la mia en la siguiente actua uvu Saludos *w***


	11. Día de reconciliacion

La discusión de ayer había sido "fuerte". Eran ellos tratando normalmente, solo que esta ves uno de los integrantes de esa pelea no estaba muy "dispuesto" que digamos. Estaba aturdida, histérica y enojada. Ademas de que lo que sentía se le momento era difícil controlare. Esa pelea en la que se despidieron con insultos, insultos que no incluían golpes. Insultos con la intención seria de lastimar a su contrario. ...

Pero que mejor de una pelea seria, que una seria reconciliación. Claro que una de esas sera muy difícil, con estos don individuos enojados. Por parte de Okita las cosas estaban un poco mas calmadas, aunque algo todavía seguía con ella. Mientras que por parte de Yato, se quedo con ganas de un beso ayer. Si estaba enojado con ella por como terminaron las cosas ayer, pero también entendió que si no sabia cosas de ellas lo mejor era preguntar. Ambos entendían que la pelea de ayer fue estúpida, o por lo menos los motivos, así que hoy vinieron en "son de paz".

No hablaron en todo el día, ese era su son de paz. Sabia que si hablaban solo iban a pelear mas, y no de la forma divertida.

En una charla que Kanade tenia Soyo, en una hora libre porque un profesor no vino, despertó un poco mas el enojo de Souko. Y puede que por eso la huelga de practicas se haya extendido un poco mas. Soyo estaba al rededor de la silla de Kanade, y Souko en su lugar, escuchando música.

\- Sabes Kanade-kun, hay algo que no te conté que paso en las vacaciones.- empezó hablando Soyo

\- Oh cuanta.

\- Bueno, etto, se trata de alguien-

\- Alguien?- "sádica" pensó de inmediato el- De quien podría ser?-se pregunto mientras veía a la sádica con un buen disimulo

\- Pues de mi... y.. -se pausaba Soyo en cada palabras. "LA SÁDICA?" Dedujo enseguida el. - Alguien que me gusta... - "¡¿TE GUSTA LA SÁDICA?!" - Y el otro día nos besamos.

\- ¿TE BESASTE CON LA SÁDICA?- grito el.

Toda la clase voltio a verlos, menos Okita, ella escuchaba música con sus auriculares. Tenia que estar muy fuerte su música para no escuchar ese grito.

\- ¿Que? eh, no- respondió rápido, y también para toda la clase.- ¿De donde sacas eso? -le murmuro bajo.

\- Que... no estabas hablando de ella?

\- Nunca la he nombrado. Sacarla un segundo de la cabeza.

\- Yo no la tengo en la cabeza.- miro para otro lado, y nervioso siguió- Etto... mejor sigue, decías que... ¿TE BESASTE CON ALGUIEN? SALES CON ESA PERSONA!?

\- Para cálmate. No no, ella me dio un beso. Y ella me gusta. Cuando la vea le pediré para salir.

\- Ella te beso?- y miro nuevamente a su sádica, ahora que recuerda nunca le dijo a su amigo sobre las practicas que tenia con ella. Tampoco se atrevería a decirlo, de alguno forma le da mucha venganza.

\- SISI!-Dijo felizmente- Es increíble, se siente bien besar!

\- Ahh si?- pregunto con nerviosismo. No hace falta que le responda ni una palabra, el sabia perfectamente lo que era besarse con alguien. Y lo mucho que le gustaba. Le puso mas que nervioso el ver como se acomodaba Okita en su asiento, parecía dormida. Ya no tenia sus auriculares.

\- SIIII! ¿Jamas has besado a nadie Kanade-kun?

Buena pregunta. Ahora cual seria la mejor respuesta. Si bien ya tiene incontables momentos en los cuales se beso con Okita Souko, su gran "rival". Pero ella ya se lo repitió dos veces de que eso no eran besos, sino PRACTICAS. La primera fue cuando lo propuso, y la ultima ayer en la pelea. Y el lo dijo también un par de veces, una que mas recuerda es cuando ella quería besarle en la hora del almuerzo y textualmente, dijo "besemonos" y no "practiquemos" como es la costumbre, ahí empezó a meter gritos diciendo lo que era. Claro que después cedió, pero el punto era que la palabra lo ponía nervioso como ninguna otra. Ahora, ¿Que responder? Estaba bien decir que son besos? Y si no, entonces no se dio besos con nadie. Bueno si son solo practicas, son solo besos! Si, nunca beso a nadie, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

\- Emmm- termino pensando un buen rato.- etto- No tenia idea de que responder- Etto, no jamas e besado a nadie.- vio el gesto de el, y que Okita se movió- ESPERA!- y vio que ella dejo de moverse, pero no e convenció- Sadaharu cuenta? -dijo con una sonrisa falsa para esquivar el tema.

\- jajaja Kanade-kun- tienes que conseguirte una chica.

Ahí justo Okita se paro y se fue. "¿Estaba escuchando?" pensó alguien "Estoy mal?"

Ese dia Souko se comporto normal. En vista, molestaba a Hijikata, dormía tranquilamente entre clases y todo, lo único que salia de su normalidad es que ignoraba y esquivaba a Kanade.

Lo ignoro hasta la hora de sus castigos. Se miraron, pero despumes siguieron limpiando. Se hablaron solo para coordinarse de que iba a hacer quien. Pero nada mas. El pensó que las practicas serian como siempre al final de limpiar. Pero no fue así, después de limpiar ella se fue del aula.

\- Hey sádica a donde vas?- la detuvo de impulso, en el pasillo. Agarrándola del brazo.

\- Que quieres?

\- nhg- no dijo nada porque se pregunto lo mismo- Na-nada.

\- Bien, mejor. Chau.

\- Te iras... Así como así?-

\- Si.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que tuvieron en todo el día. Kanade se enfureció. Estaba muy enojado. "Entonces ya se aburrió de todo esto y no me dice nada. Maldita Sádica." pensó enojado.

Bueno, nosotros sabemos el motivo, pero Okita no es así. Seguro cuando se vaya lo malo vendrá ella refrescada y como siempre. Y bien que asi fue.

DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NUEVO.

Y OKITA SOUKO VUELVE A SER ELLA. -Mejor ya estaba muy histérica-

Empezó con una pelea casual como las de siempre. O como las de hace tres días antes. Por toda la histeria que tenían estos días se olvido lo bien que se sentía las peleas con Kanade. Y hoy viéndolo extraño mas los besos que estos días enojada. Admitamos que el se la hizo difícil. Hasta cierta hora del almuerzo el estaba solo porque hoy no vinieron ni Pachie ni Soyo. Así que se fue a un árbol al cual le gusta estar.

\- Que haces chino?- se acerco ella al árbol cuando lo vio comiendo.

\- Que quieres maldita?- dijo con un ceño fruncido mirando para otro lado.

\- Nada... Solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Practicamos?

\- ¿QUE TE PASA MALDITA SÁDICA? YA NO PRACTICARE MAS CONTIGO DESPUÉS DE LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS QUE ME HICISTE PASAR! -grito el escupiendo un poco de arroz de su boca.

\- Bueno bueno, chino. Lo que pasa es que estos últimos tres días fueron... especiales. Ademas no hice mucho. No me digas que te molesto no tener practica dos dias seguidos?

\- Cállate! Sádica traidora. Eso de días especiales es un estupidez.

\- ¿Traidora? Podrías repetirlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

\- Siisisi- dijo nervioso y alejándose- TRAIDORA! Teníamos un trato y lo rompiste por tus disque días especiales.

\- Entonces si te enojo que no practicáramos. Puedo compensartelo con algo de practica ahora.

\- NO! ALÉJATE MALDITA- Y se paro, sabia que por poco ya se rendiría.

\- ¿Que pasa por que no?- con el mismo tono de tranquilidad que siempre.- Te explicaría lo de mis días para que no estés mas enojado. Pero eres un idiota y no lo entenderías.

\- No soy un idiota!

\- Bueno lo que me paso es algo que solo le pasa a las chicas, un par de días al mes. Es medio asqueroso así que no diré mas.

\- Que con eso? Seguro es una estúpida mentira.

\- No chino-y empezó a comer su arroz- Créeme. No miento. Y con lo de Soyo y que conoce mas de mi pues si quieres hoy te cuento cosas mías- mientras seguía masticando.

\- No comas de mi comida! Es lo único que tengo.

\- No mientas. Siempre traes muchísimo. OH ya me das de tu sukonbu- y obtuvo una patada en la cara.

\- Ni de chiste maldita!

Okita termino noqueada, sangrando la nariz. Y no pudo entrar al turno tarde porque quedo inconsciente. O eso creyeron porque no le dolió tanto, y se durmió en la enfermería. Se despertó como uno hora o hora y media después de que su castigo empezara. Seguro Kanade iria a la mitad del trabajo así que se tardo un poco mas para la hora en la que el podría ya estar terminando.

La hora llego y fue hacia los salones, buscándolo.

\- Chino, geniaal! Casi terminas- le hablo por la ventana de pasillo al salón.

\- Tu! Maldita nunca te lastimaste, no? Me obligaron a venir aquí, por partirte la cara!

\- Si, y fue por esto, no? - y le mostró la cajita de eso que tanto le gusta al pelirrojo.

\- SABIA QUE LO HABÍAS AGARRADO! -Kanade salto a la ventana, pero se choco con el vidrio y ella con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa sádica, empezó a comer uno por por lo que se encontraba en la caja.

\- Esto es un asco, chino- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua con asco, pero no dejaba de ponerlo en su boca.

Esta vez Okita estaba un poco mas atenta a lo que podría llegar a pasar. Kanade abrió la ventana y se abalanzo sobre ella. Los dos cayeron y el quedo sobre ella. Empero a pegar piñas pero ella pudo esquivarlas todas. Hasta de lo bien que se encontraba pudo cambiar de posiciones. Y ponerse ella arriba. Se paro y fea hasta adentro de un salón. No quería que nadie vieran, lo que tenia pensado, los que pasaban por los pasillos.

Adentro del salón, empezó una fuerte pelea. Se arrojaban patadas. Ella cayo. Pero cuando el se acerco para informarle de su victoria ella lo agarro de sus pies y hizo que cayera. Ahí se subió arriba de el. Lo agarro bien para que no pudiera lastimara o lo que sea. Ella estaba recostada sobre el. El sabia lo que le esperaba.

\- Sabes porque no te hable ayer? Estaba enojada.

\- Porque estabas enojada maldita.- movía la cabeza para no tenerla enfrente de ella.

\- Porque ayer dijiste... que jamas has besado a nadie. Ademas priorizaste a tu mascota antes que a mi.- el se quedo quieto y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

\- Po-po-por por eso?- pregunto nervioso.

\- Si. Me molesto muchismo. Si piensas que jamas has besado a alguien entonces estoy haciendo las cosas mal. - le murmuro muy cerca de cara. Kanade respondio con un fuerte rojo en su cara.

Okita sintió que el le dio el okey para proseguir, aunque no dijo nada. Y ella empezó con picos, uno tras otro mas pegado que el anterior. De los picos que hace ruido al separarse. En un momento empezó a mantenerse en la boca de el. El lo disfruto. Hace tanto que no se besan. Kanade lo sentía. El beso, los labio de Okita sabían a Sukonbu, esto lo fascino. En el mini segundo que se separaron el balbuceo el nombre del alimento. Ahí ella se dio cuanta. Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a usar su lengua. Había intentado en otras ocasiones usarla, pero creía que era innecesario. Hoy tenia una escusa perfecta por si el preguntaba. La sensación de su leguas chocar, el gusto era, rico, en simples palabras. Kanade creía que era perfecto, el sabor de Souko, mezclado con un toque de Sukonbu, no le disgusto en lo mas mínimo. Pero a Okita lo que mas le gusto, mas haya del gusto, fue el tacto. Kanade inconscientemente también empezó a balancear su lengua, chocando con la de ella. Y lo que mas le gusto que era difícil de que pase, Kanade empezó a acariciar su cintura. El no tenia idea de lo que hacia, estaba perdido en el sabor. De tanto acariciar empezó a poner la mano debajo de la remera. Empezando a tocar su piel. Era suave, eso lo noto muy bien. Pero al darse cuenta el no se detuvo. Al contrario, termino pasando su mano por el centro de su espalda. Okita detuvo los besos para mirlo a la cara. Estando arriba de el, pudo notar con las cosas estaban listas. El se dio cuanta de que ella se dio cuenta, eso lo hizo sonrojar pero no detenerse. Ella siguió, con besos en el cuello. Hubiese pasado mas, pero se escucharon pasos. Y ella reacciono mas rápido. Se alejo y se acomodo la remera. La puerta se abrió.

\- Etto, Souko... - Hablo una profesora de educación física- Ya terminaste para irnos a casa?

\- Gori/Isao-san- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ah no terminaron, puedo esperar. Solo pase, para que no vayas sola.

\- Emmm.. A si claro, lo terminamos aquí no chino?

\- SI.-Trago saliva

\- Emm, si. Vamos. Chau chino.- y se fue llevando del brazo a su sensei

\- Que paso con el chinito?

\- Nada, solo que nos castigaron juntos y eso.

\- Como estaba todo rojo, y...

\- El siempre esta rojo. Porque es de china... - se escuso torpemente

\- Eso tiene algo que v-

\- VAMOS NO?- exigió Isao noto algo

\- hai hai

Y las dos se fueron. Claro que Okita no le soltó nada a Isao.

Mientras Kanade estaba mas que confundido. O bien entendía lo que pasaba y no quería aceptarlo. La sádica y el estaban en una situación... escandalosa?

Nuevas experiencia para ambos

 **FIN DEL CAPI 10**

 **Después de unos par de dias de no actualizar XDD gomen u.u**

 **Bueno el capi de lo dedico a TOOODO** ** _poeta muerto_** **u.u gracias por el aguante *w***

 **Estoy en la ultimo mes del cole u.u por ahí no actualice hasta que termine la escuela que sera ultimos dias de noviembre porque espero no llevarme ninguna XD**

 **O: esperaban lemon? por ahí en el siguiente cap :3**


	12. Fin de semana de descanso, o algo así

El no podía entender siquiera como la situación llego a esto.

Están en el castigo, se están besando. Algo dicho por Souko molesto a Kanade, esto hizo que el la arrinconara en la pared. Y la besara de una forma un poco mas salvaje. El mordió sus labios paso su lengua por dentro y fuera de la boca de Okita. Para cualquiera que podría estar viendo eso le parecería asqueroso, demasiada saliva, pero créanme que ellos lo están disfrutando demasiado. Especialmente el. Que no solo ocupa sus labios en este momento. Sus manos están pendientes de la cintura de su rival. Pero esas manos se mueven. Cuando la arrincono, aprovecho el movimiento para poner su rodilla entre las piernas de ella. Haciendo que ella este obligatoriamente abierta mientras estén ahí. Una vez cansado de sostener su cintura una de sus manos bajo, al tener ella una pollera no paso mucho tiempo hasta el el toco su piel. Su suave, y cremosa piel. Ni bien sintió su piel, su pierna, por la parte de atrás la agarro para levantarla y así se ajuste a la cintura de el, de ahí solo empezó a acariciar su pierna. Aveces pasando del limite de la pollera, por abajo de la tela, pero no escucho quejas así que no se detuvo. Mientras que su otra mano acariciaba la espalada de ella por abajo del uniforme. Llego hasta otra vestimenta que usaba la chica, su corpiño. Lo agarraba, lo movía, lo estiro y lo soltó, haciendo que eso golpee a la chica, ella solo seguí degustando el beso y parando para respiras, escasas veces. El se canso de no poder con esa prenda, volvió a las piernas de ella. Con sus manos en cada pierna las acomodo a ambas por igual, sobre su cintura, pero resulto que eso no fue suficiente para el, ya que al tener a ella acodado, con su cuerpo la empujo contra la pared en la posición que estaba. Con lo que implicaba, que eso pasara. El empezó a mecerse, le gusto el roce que sintió en un lugar, después de su propia acción, ella se meció al compás. De ahí sus manos se posaron en la parte trasera de ella, empezó a bajarle la pollera. Sintiendo su ropa interior, tocándola suavemente. Pero antes de poder tocar sus nalgas, ella lo agarro de la cara, y le dijo mirándolo fijamente:

\- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO MOCOSO! - le grito, pero sinceramente no parecía su voz.

\- EEEH? - respondió agitado.

Ella le vomito litros de agua, y el abrió los ojos.

.

\- Hace una hora y media te estoy llamando, DESPIERTA PERVERTIDO! Deja de soñar tus cosas mientras duermes- Gritaba una mujer despeina, y con mucha lagaña en la cara. Ginko Sakata.

\- Cállate maldita! Es tu culpa porque me hiciste ver esa película! - es excuso el, sin pensar que inmediatamente le dio la razón

\- TU LA AGARRASTE DE LA CAJA DE DVD! Deja de husmear en mis cosas. - le grito en forma de regaño. Sin excusarse por las películas que tenia

\- ES TU CULPA POR TENER HENTAI ESCOLAR EN LA CAJA DE PELÍCULAS!

\- Sabias de que se trataba, el titulo estaba claro " La horas del castigo, la nena santa se porto mal." con la foto de una chica arrinconada en el escritorio, con un chico atrás, oscuro! HABÍA PERVERSIÓN EN ESA PORTADA!

\- Pensé que era de un brabucon, que mataría a la chica. -dijo inflando los cachetes -JAMAS PENSÉ QUE SE TRATARÍA DE UNO MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS QUE JUEGAN CON SUS PARTES A LA HORA DEL CASTIGO! -Gritaba sin control mientras le tiraba cosas- Ademas dice "La nena santa", yo puedo notar lo P**A que es esa "santa", Y pobre de su compañero que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Que dices? Si el cabo en ella. Ademas en toda la película solo lo hace con el. - decía mientras esquivaba y devolvía lo que el le tiraba

\- PORQUE LA PERRA SE LO MERECÍA! MALDITA ZORRA! Pobre Chico! enamorarse de una perra! - Insultaba Kanade

\- DE QUE TE QUEJAS! DEJA DE DECIRLE ZORRA! ELLA ERA FELIZ CUANDO LO HIZO CON EL. - Defendía Ginko

\- Se nota que lo hizo con mas persona.

\- No puedes suponer eso de una película así. Y no te hagas! Esa película hizo que puedas manifestar tus fantasías con tu compañera de castigo.

\- CÁLLATE! JAMAS SOÑÉ CON ELLA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.

\- Soñaste? necesitas tiempo para descargar tu furia? -decía con una sonrisa burlándose- Oh tienes suerte de que sea domingo, pero después ve a comprar.- dijo ella saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

\- NO. - dijo sabiendo que no lo escuchaban. Y se volvió a recostar cansado de su pelea verbal con Ginko. -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- Se quejo mientras sacudía su cabeza y suspiro. -Maldita sádica.

Hace unos días Kanade encontró una película llamativa. Un poco escondida en la caja de películas que tenia Gin. Sabia de que se trataba, pero eso no lo debuto. A la edad de 16 ella llamativo esa clase de cosas. Lo que vio no es que le dio asco, pero tampoco le encanto. Ver como dos personajes empezaban a hacer cosas era a cierto punto un poco asqueroso. Vio partes del cuerpo de una mujer que nunca vio, no seremos especifico, pero diré, que las visibles si ya las vio, las otras... no. Pero hubieron cosas que si le gustaron. La reacciones de las chicas, la forma en la que los dos querían. La daba ganas de tener a alguien con quien hacerlo. Saber si el reaccionaria así, o si a la otra persona también le gustaría. Según el, porque la película tenia la temática de una escuela y las horas de castigo, pensó es su sádica. SOLO POR ESO. Y en esas veces en las que sus practicas se van fuera de sus manos y ella termina arriba de el y demás. Pero su mente le jugaba en contra, desde hace 3 días que vio la película. Y cada que ves que dormía su mente lo hacia soñar con ella y con esas situaciones. Cada vez mas carnales, cada vez con mas ganas. Lo peor era lo que venia después. El se despertaba y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, algo se recordaba a bajo de su ropa. Algo de lo cual el ahora entendía bien como se 'ayudaba'. Una vez soñó con ella, pero solo lo dejo pasar hasta que se calmo. Como no se calmaba estas veces, solo averiguo la forma. Y lo hacia. Pero lo que el no aguantaba era que la única imagen que lo ayudaba era ella. Y solo ella. Si ella se enterara seria el fin de el.

\- Listo, te odio maldita.-dijo levantándose para irse al baño y poder lavarse las manos *listo creo que fui bastante clara para el que no entendió antes XD*

Como era domingo, de costumbre salio a pasear con su perra Sadaharu. Salio de la "vecindad", y se despidió de todos ahí. El, si salia temprano, acostumbraba a llegar tarde. Este domingo no era su excepción. Fue el parque, y empezó a tirarle ramas a lo lejos a Sadaharu para que las busque, cuando de repente un enorme pedazo de rama le cae en la cabeza. El se dio vuelta con toda la bronca para pelear con cualquiera que le haya tirado la rama. Pero una chica la sorprendió.

\- Oh. Gomen.- dijo con un tono muy tranquilo e inexpresivo- Oh eres tu chino, uh ahora no lo siento.

El solo miro esquivando la mirada de ella. Estos días a pensado cosas pervertidas con ella. A soñado con ella. Eso no le gusta en lo absoluto. No responde. A ella le sorprende como reacciona el.

Nunca se ven después de clase, muy pocas veces, pero tampoco para ignorarla así. Sospecho que algo le pasa así que se sentó en una banca enfrente de el.

\- Por q- se interrumpió al hablar, pero no quiso quedar así, así que siguió- No te siente ahí sádica.

Ella no respondió pero tampoco se movió, el no dijo mas. Después un perro se acerco a ella

\- Oh Sadomaru-3, sigues aquí. -y acaricio su cabeza- ¿Quieres buscar el palo? Trae uno.- El perro muy obediente trajo uno, con su boca se lo entrego, ella lo agarro.- Bien bien- Kanade de reojo veía como el perro acataba cada orden y se ponía feliz cada ves que lo felicitaba ella. Aunque sin mucha expresión en su cara.- Be a buscarla- al escuchar su voz el miro para otro lado, ella tiro el palo, pero otra vez a la cabeza de Kanade, esta ves el si respondió.

\- MALDITA!- Agarro la enorme rama que tenia y se la tiro en la cara- Si si ve a buscarlo Sadaharu!

\- Sadomaru ATACA!

\- SADAHARU ATACAA!

Pero cuando miraron a los perro ellos se estaban oliendo.

\- AAAH! Porque estas aquí sádica!?

\- Porque alguien me dijo que venga aquí, es un cit- fue interrumpida

\- Una cita? El sádico-bastardo esta aquí? YA SALES CON EL?- Se exalto demasiado

\- Cita de tra-ba-jo. Puedes calmarte? El lugar en el que trabajaba los fines de semana queda muy lejos de donde vivo ahora. Por eso estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo.

\- Oh- se sentó, "me esta contando sus cosas, no me importa. Pero sabre como Soyo-kun" pensaba - Y de que sera el trabajo?

\- ¿Que raro que no me dices que no te importa?- y lo miro de costado con una sonrisa- Atenderé un local de comida rápida, que es por aquí.

\- Pero, porque fuiste a un parque. Las entrevistas de trabajo son en el lugar del trabajo no en un parque.

\- Si lo se, pero el bastardo del sobrino mi jefe me invito a aquí, para pasar la tarde. Si no me quedo la tarde con el no tendré el trabajo.

\- ES UNA CITA ESTÚPIDA!

\- Lo se estúpido! Solo que de enserio necesito el trabajo.- ella se paro de repente- Mejor vete, el ya llega.- dijo aburrida

La verdad que era un chico muy lindo, alto, tenia mucha actitud.

\- Hola Okita-chan!- dijo alegre- Gracias por querer pasar la tarde conmigo.

\- Si claro... donde iremos hoy? - monotonía como siempre

\- Ah? ee... - y su cara cambio al ver a Kanade sentado.- El niño...?

\- NO SOY UN NIÑO, BASTARDO! CUANTOS AÑOS CREES QUE TENGO!?

\- 13- dijo rápido el chico, pero con un cara como de burla.

\- No tengo 13 Bastardo. Teng- Una voz lo interrumpió

\- Tiene 14, es muy alto para su edad.- Dijo la sádica burlándose de el- Pero le gusta mentir con su edad.

\- Tengo 16 igual que tu Sádica!

\- Vees... - se acerco la sádica a decirle al chico. Solo recibió una rama en la cabeza. La rama le pego justo en la frente y le quedo colorado ahí. - Chino, basura. - Grito enojada.

Mientras ellos se ponían a discutir por distintos, infantiles, motivos el chico miraba.

\- Biiieeen - dijo tratando de calmarlos- Okita-chan, creo que tenemos que irnos, a nuestra cita.

\- De trabajo idiota! - grito de repente el, ni el se lo espero. Después de decirlo quedo completamente sonrojado. "¿Esos son celos?" se pregunto alguno de los tres. - E-e-eh mejor me voy con Sadaharu- dijo volteándose rápido.

\- Espera ahí Chino- y lo agarro del pelo estirándolo para ella, el se quejo pero ella ignoro eso- Mira, yo justo hoy estoy cuidando a mi vecinito- decía mientras lo zamarreaba, Kanade no entendía nada- Así que si quieres una cita, pues el tiene que venir.- Miro al chico y Kanade soltó.

\- Yo no quiero nada, ni pasar la tarde en su cita, de nada. No me importa suéltame bastarda. - dijo eso a pesar de estar libre.

\- Acuérdate lo que dijo tu mama, todo el ida conmigo chino- Y ella vio que el chico se empezó a preocupar por no tener su cita- O sino simplemente volvemos a la casa. - Y el quizo interrumpir

\- Cr-creo que no hay problema si el esta. Lo importante es pasar un lindo día juntos. - dijo tratando de hacerla que no piense eso.

\- Ami no me importa yo me voy- se solo y empezó a alejarse.

Ella le hizo un gesto al chico que le de un segundo y el asintió. Cuando ella se acerco a el, ya estaban mas o menos lejos del chico, un arbusto los medio tapaba a ellos en la equina de la cuadra.

\- Chinooo! Pasa la tarde con nosotros, el chico te cae mal, no? Arruinarle la tarde.

\- ... - El pudo llegar a pensarlo un rato, y se sonrojo. Al hablar con ella, a solas se acordó de las cosas que soñó de ella el fin de semana. Ella estaba mas o menos cerca, el se alejo de inmediato. Se puso sobre una roca que le daba altura para poder mirar a Souko desde arriba y no pensar que ella dominaba sus pensamientos - Si-si arruinar su tarde significa arruinar la mía, paso. No quiero verlo a ustedes todo románticos y-

\- ¿Es eso? No te preocupes chino, el no me gusta. No haría ninguna de las cosas que nosotros hacemos después de clase- dijo acercándose y rodeándolo con los brazos su cuello.

\- No-no lo hagas sonar tan pervertido- El se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras su mente y su corazón pensaban "Muy cerca, muy cerca" Otra parte de su cuerpo le decía "Mas cerca, mas cerca". El gritando internamente que esas parte se callara. Inconscientemente las manos de Kanade sostenía la cintura de Okita, desde que ella se lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ellos la atralleron un poco mas hacia el. Eso le sorpendio a Okita, pero reacciono con una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no aguantas después de que no nos vimos durante 2 días? - decía mientras se acercaba- ¿O es que, que sea en la calle te exit- y justo cuando trato de besarle el la sorpendio con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El simple echo de mencionar una palabra refiriéndose a "eso" lo ponía de puntas. Estaba loco. Ella lo ponía así. Que le diga que ella lo excitaba le daba muchísima bronca. Porque aunque no lo aceptara del todo sabia que una parte podría llegar a ser cierta.

Okita salio de esa esquina con un chichon en la cabeza y se acerco a el chico que estaba sentado en la banca con Sadaharu encima.

\- El vendrá con nosotros- Le dijo al chico. Y esto lo preocupo mas que un perro enorme encima de el.

 **FIIIIN DEL CAPII 11 XD**

 **Tanto tiempoo! Perdon ;-; bueno sera un poco asi de ahora en adelante pero tratare de traerle lo mejor. lsakjd**

 **Es queee, soy facil u/u me llego un comentario diciendo que me extrañaban y pos aqui estoy XDD okya jaj**

 **Vieron que pervertido esta Kanade? :'v jjajaj espero haberles sacado por lo menos una solita sonrisa. y mmm si se creyeron el comienzo del capi pos soy felez WAJAJAJ (?) XD**

 **Si le gusto comenten, dejes sus review, eso me da mas ganitas de seguir con esto ovo XD**

 **Saludos y nos vemos cuando nos veamos!**

 **PD: Los otros cap de los otros fic andan en arreglo, para si sale todo mejor para ustedes. Saludos**


	13. Adulterio

POV KANADE YATO

¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? ¿Cómo es que no puedo mantener un NO? ¿Qué me pasa?

Cuando ella se acercó a mí en medio de la calle, en un lugar que no es la escuela, en un lugar visible. Solo nos hemos besad... No, practicado a dentro de la escuela. Pero ella me propuso hacerlo acá, ahora. En su estúpida cita, con el bastardo baboso este. Si el supiera de que ella me besa todos los días. No que practicamos todos lo días... No, no, no qué estoy pensando. A mí no me importa este idiota, por más bastardo que sea. Las personas que pretenden a la sádica no me importan en lo absoluto. No me importa que sea un estúpido que anda detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Solo es un estúpido nada más. Bastardo.

Pero, en fin, ella me convenció diciendo que así arruinaría el día es este estúpido, así que bien. Y bueno después dijo que podríamos practicar algo y que yo no sé controlarme ni nada que esto sería practicar la frialdad. Yo soy frio si quiero, puedo ser Superman si quiero, pero no quiero. Peri si quisiera... Pero igual estoy enojado. Me arrastra a su cita/no cita/cita de trabajo lo que sea, con el bastardo-kun que no se su nombre. Mientras caminamos para ir a un lugar para comer. Como yo solo estoy de colado no sé si poder comer. Ojalá sí.

Ellos están adelante y yo atrás mientras ella me agarra de mi mano. Piensa que me voy a escapar o algo, no lo sé, pero sostiene mi mano mientras el habla con ella sin descanso.

\- Oh Okita-chan, ¿te gustaría comer ahí? - y el apunto a uno de esos lugares donde hacen comida rápida, ella asintió. Pero no había como entusiasmo en su mirada. Sera que de enserio necesita ese trabajo? El chico solo esta embobado con ella... Entramos a ese lugar.

\- Bueno, niño puedes sentarte mientras Okita-chan y yo vamos por algo. - Seguro quiere estar a solas con la sádica.

\- Oh yo me quedo aquí con el chino. Mejor busca la comida tu, sí? - ¿Él no se convenció de lo que ella quería, pero ella siguió- Sí? - poniendo su mejor cara para convencer al bastardo, y que tampoco se enojara. El accedió, que débil.

Así nos quedamos la sádica y yo juntos y a solas. Ella se sentó a mi lado, tampoco tenía planeado sentarse al lado de él... De alguna manera eso me hace bien. Ya quiero ver su cara de idiota cuando vuelva.

\- Esto es muy aburrido.

\- El parece no estar tan aburrido-aru.

\- Si, ¿verdad? Imagina su felicidad si tu no estuvieras- lo dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa picara.

\- Es eso-aru? quieres que no estén así están bien- me pare, pero ella me agarro del brazo y me volvió a sentar.

\- Shh... silencio vecinito chino. - Me murmurando a mi oído, diciéndome vecino haciendo referencia a la mentira que le dijo al bastardo-kun. - Si te portas mal la niñera te castigara. - y me dijo esto con una sonrisa, rosando su nariz por mis mejillas que ya estaban calientes.

Hay un gran problema conmigo, mi cuerpo se tensó a ese estúpido tacto. Y tenía el asqueroso deseo de voltear mi cara y que nuestros labios rosaran. Y, además, frente a eso, solo podía acordarme de lo que soñé de ella.

Pero, ¿en realidad que le pasa? Como puede actuar tan normal en un lugar público. Ja, seguro ya no puede contenerse frente a mí. Seguro es eso. O, seguro esto es otra cosa de sus prácticas, para saber cómo actuar frente al Sádico-Idiota que tanto le gusta. Lo más seguro es eso. Asique solo con mi mano la empuje la cabeza para atrás.

\- Aléjate sádica, tu intento de cita te vera-aru.

\- Sabes eso no es un problema. Aunque no estés aquí no planeaba quedarme toda la tarde con él. - Se frenó y agarro algo de sus bolcillos- Cunado se voltee le pondré unas gotitas en su baso. Y el será el que estará indispuesto para nuestra cita. - Lo decía de forma sádica, ella enserio no quería estar con ese chico. Solo respondí con una sonrisa. - Y ya no tendré que volverlo a ver, porque ya tendré el trabajo.

\- Trabajo. No sé porque tanto escándalo por eso-aru. ¿Ahora te mantiene Gori-acosadora no?

\- No seas idiota, a mí no me gusta que nadie me mantenga. Menos Isao-san

\- No soy un idiota! Yo le devolveré todo a Gin-chan-aru.

\- ...-suspiro mirándolo- Claro, le pagaras con amor.

\- Claro que si-aru. Cuando ella me necesite yo est- Me puso su mano en mi cara para callarme.

\- Cállate, suenas como un estúpido. - Maldita estúpida, no sueno así. Le saque su mano de mi cara. Justo cuando estaba por responderle, el apareció.

\- Oh estás jugando con el niño- lo decía con una sonrisa, que era muy falsa, a decir verdad.

\- ¡No me llamo niño, bastardo-aru! Kanade Yato.

\- Niño, yo no me llamo "bastardo-aru" - dijo tratando de imitarme, yo no sueno así. - grito

\- Tu eres un personaje sin importancia-aru. No importa cómo te llames. - y ya estábamos gritando los dos.

\- Como que no importa. Soy el mejor rival que encontraran en este fic.

\- Eres un idiota por donde te veas. Cállate-aru.

\- Ya ya, chino- empezó a hablar la sádica- Chico sin nombre- se burló ella y yo solté una pequeña risa.

\- Okita-chan tu no- se quejó el bastardo.

\- Ya gimen, era un chiste. Es mejor que comas de tu comida. ¿No? - Y cuando ella hablo él se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada al lado mío, entonces el sugirió.

\- Etto, Okita-chan te sentaras a mi lado?

\- Oh ya me acomodé. No quiero moverme. - dijo en un tono monótono.

\- ha e- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ah claro no importa. -

Que patético es este idiota.

\- Mejor empieza a comer ^^

Y el dio el primero mordisco a su comida. Y empezó a tratar de sacar conversación con la sádica, mientras ella solo asentía. El simplemente me ignoraba.

Todo estaba aburrido, hasta que en un momento ruidos extraños empezaron a sonar. Me preguntaba de donde salían. Un ruido fuerte sonó claro del bastardo-kun y eso tenía olor. Él se paró y salió corriendo al baño del lugar.

\- Wow que olor- decía ella mientras movía su mano para espantar el olor. - chino ve al baño así ya nos podemos ir.

\- Que le pusiste eso del frasco? - Y ella se lo mostro. - ¿Cuándo se lo pusiste-aru?

\- Cuando discutían y se decían sus nombres. Fue fácil. - Dijo monótona. - Ve al baño, así te dice que no saldrá, que no me digas y que me puedo ir. - No es por obedecer lo que ella me diga, sino porque quería saber cómo le fue el plan a ella.

Cuando fui, en la puerta del baño se escuchaban gritos de sufrimiento de parte de él. Fue gracioso.

\- ¿Oh, ¿Bastardo-kun, te encuentras bien-aru? - fingí preocupación mientras me tapaba la boca para no reírme fuerte.

\- Oh niño- otra ves así. KANADE idiota! - No poder salir, algo me callo mal. - gruñía y suspiraba diciendo eso, parece que tenía que hacer mucha fuerza.

\- Oh tienes diarrea, que mal por ti. - decía burlándome, enserio disfrute el momento. - Que mal. ¿Le digo a la sádica, que tu materia fecal te obvia a quedarte en este baño-aru?

\- NO, no, ¡No se lo digas! Esto es asqueroso. Me tendrá asco. - Ya te tiene asco bastardo!

\- Oh que mal bastardo-kun. Pero a mí me enseñaron a no mentir-aru. Solo le diré que tienes grandes necesidades de cagar, eso sería ablandar las palabras. - creo que puedo aprovecharme del momento.

\- COMO LE LLAMAS A ESO ABLANDAR?-

\- Oh ya se ya se, una foto-aru. - y puso su teléfono y lo asomo arriba de la puerta- No tendré que decirle nada. Solo sería ver la imagen. Problema solucionado-aru.

¡CLIK!

\- Listo no te preocupes por nada bastardo-kun.

\- No niño! Eso no era lo que quería. Solo dile a ...-suspiro- Oki-ta-chan, que tendrá que esperar para nuestra cita. Que me surgió algo importante.

\- Oh. creo le diría, pero no tengo plata para pagar la cuenta-aru- vale la pena intentar.

\- ¿¡QUE DICES IDIOTA!? Yo ya pagué lo que compramos, tu no compraste nada.

\- Lo que pasa es que, la sádica compro algo cunado te fuiste.

\- AAAH nadito niño. - y tiro su billetera por abajo de la puerta- Eso es lo único que tengo. Solo dile que no se enoje- créeme no se enojara. - Y le prometo que será otro día la cita, ¡SIN TI! - Bastardo.

Agarre la billetera y había unos pares de billetes grandes, parece que tenía planeado un largo día con la sádica.

\- Si como quieras, le diré eso. Nosotros no vamos. - le dije agarrando los billetes y tirándoselo de nuevo.

\- Si ve a casa con mami, niño.

\- Cállate bastardo, esto lo gastare en una habitación con la sádica. - No tuve que decir eso, hasta a mí se me vino la imagen a la mente.

No llegue a escuchar lo que él me respondió, creo que solo me insulto. Cuando me acerque a la mesa donde se supone la sádica me esperaría la bastarda ya no estaba. Se fue. Ella me uso para solo irse...

\- BUU! - Un ruido de repente, mientras que con unos dedos se clavaron cerca de mi cintura. Dolió. Era ella.

\- Bastarda eso dolió- mientras me tocaba en donde clavo sus dedos.

\- Creo que fue mi venganza por el golpe de hoy que no te devolví.

\- Pero eso paso en el anterior capitulo. - grite.

\- No importa, enserio me dolió. - decía mientras agarraba un refresco de la mesa.

\- Pero fue porque te acercaste en público. De-de la nada - creo que actué como un niño inflando los cachetes y mirando para otro lado.

\- chino. Mejor salgamos de acá. Puede que el salga del baño.

Salimos del lugar, y como siempre actuaba normal sin muchas expresiones en su rostro. Yo estaba un poco nervioso. Era la primera vez que caminaba junto a ella fuera del colegio. Ahora puedo ver que nuestra relación era más que nada dentro de la escuela. Mas allá de que conozcamos el sabor de nuestros labios... o lenguas…. Al pensar esto siento mi cara caliente. Ella rompió el silencio.

\- Actuó rápido esta cosita no. Con hijikata-san siempre tarda hasta que termine de comer. O será que como es una cerda, no actúa muy bien.

\- Ja ósea que eso era de Hijikata-aru

\- Si, siempre lo uso cuando tiene algo importante que hacer o cuando estoy aburrida. - me decía, pero yo no respondí, enserio me perdí en mis pensamientos. - Quiero mi parte de la plata que le quitaste a él. Sé que es mucha.

\- AH? No te daré nada bastarda. - Sabe lo de la plata? ¿Entonces... Sabe lo que le dije en que la iba a gastar?

\- Ooh, ósea que de enserio piensas gastarla en una habitación conmigo? - Dijo burlándose de mí.

\- Claro que no! Solo lo dije porque me dijo que me vaya con mi mami como si fuera un niño. Y TENGO TU MISMA EDAD.

\- Si, pero no lo aparentas. - me dijo remarcando mi estatura con su mano.

\- Porque estoy en crecimiento. Cuando sea alto todas las chicas no podrán aguantar mis encantos y caerán ante mi-aru.

\- Sigue soñando chino. - Estúpida, hasta tu caerás ante mi ¬¬.

Y de alguna manera, pasamos toda la tarde juntos gastando la plata que le quite a Bastardo-kun. No puedo decir que no me divertí, estaría mintiendo. Puedo pasarla bien los momentos que paso con ella. Aunque la mayoría de las palabras con las que nos comunicamos sean más que nada insultos, enserio la paso bien. Terminamos sentados en la banca del parque en la que nos encontramos

\- chino, fue divertida esta tarde, gracias por pasarla conmigo.

\- Cállate estúpida, deja de burlarte. Estaba ebrio cuando te dije eso. - mentí, solo era algo que quería decir y ya. Fui estúpido al dejarme llevar.

\- Oh que mal chino. Pero yo enserio el pase bien hoy. -Me dijo y me alegran esas palabras

\- Creo-creo que y-yo también la pase bien. - y diciendo esto ella me regalo una sonrisa.

\- Podría repetirse no crees? - Me gustaría.

\- Me gustaría- NOO LO DIJE! Fue sin pensar. NO QUERIA HACERLO. Ella solo me quedo mirando, por lo que dije y por mi reacción a lo que dije.

\- chino, hoy estuvimos todo el día juntos y no practicamos lo que acostumbramos practicar seguido. -No hace falta ni que diga lo que es, ambos lo tenemos claro- Pero, practicamos algo así como una cita y el adulterio- me dijo con el tono monótono

\- ERES UNA PERVERTIDA SADICA! Tienes la mente todo el día en eso. - y ella me tiro con algo en la cara.

\- Cállate idiota. Adulterio, también es otra forma de decir que alguien engaña a alguien. No se trata de eso.

\- Y quien engañaba a quién?

\- Es solo como un juego. Seria yo engañaba al chico sin nombre contigo.

\- Engañara, pero si nunca hicimos nada.

\- chino, cuando él no estaba nos acercábamos más, no crees? En el parque, cuando él fue a comprar. Irnos y dejarlo en el baño con diarrea para estar solos. Tomarnos de la mano mientras caminábamos. - Ella me tomo la mano solo una vez cuando buscábamos lugar para comer mientras hablaba con el- Eso era prácticamente engañar- remarco la palabra- al pobre chico que quería una cita con Okita-chan.

\- Pero él es un idiota por no darse cuenta-aru. Además, en ningún momento nos besamos y- Me beso, se acercó a mi rápido, no lo vi venir y me beso. Después de todo el día que estuvimos juntos nuestros labios se unieron. Se separó, pero no alejo de mi cara, ella pego su frente a la mía y me miraba a los ojos. - ¿Qu-ue hace-ees bastarda? - me salió, para no hacer tan incómodo el momento. Ella sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y apretando su labio inferior. Entonces volvió a unir nuestros labios. Yo no lo impedí, enserio soy débil. Después termino de besarme.

\- Termino de "engañar". Y no te asuste chino, esto también lo puedes tomar como una práctica. - Claro.

\- Si, si ya se-aru.

\- Igual seguro estas acostumbrada a engañar y eso, ¿no?

\- Tienes a un chico que te gusta y andas con otros chicos-aru.

\- Jajá, para ser sincera, esta es una cita a la que tuve que acceder por trabajo. Después no veo a idiotas fines de semana. Solo están los idiotas del colegio que rodean mi asiento, a veces - siempre, estúpida- Pero igual, creo que con tantos insultos que les dedico uno se puede dar cuenta de lo que piensos de ellos, ¿no crees?

\- Creo-aru. Pero eso no quita que le dedique tu tiempo.

\- Ya, chino. Eso no pasa. El chico sin nombre es solo una excepción. Deja de dar vueltas en eso.

\- ... ¿Qué hora es? - Cambie de tema.

\- No se se me apago el celular. - y empecé a buscar el mío. Tengo uno porque el Hermano de magane me regalo el que no usaba sino nunca tendría un celular tan bueno como este.

\- Sooon laas, 8. - Y ella me quito el celular. - Devuélvelo Sádica!

\- Wow Chino, sabes que robar es malo? Porque tienes esto tan lindo. - y empezó a revisar. - Mira que buena cámara tiene. Hasta cámara delantera. - sabe manejarlo mejor que yo. - Saquémonos una Selfie.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Mira acércate a mí y pon una cara linda, no la de siempre. - le pegue- Bien, pero ponte cerca.

Y solo me puse para saber que era. Y resulto que era una foto con ese espejo del celular.

\- JAJAJAJA Mira tu cara! Eres tan feo en la cámara. - y me volteo a mimar- Han, tampoco te salvas en persona. - ESTUPIDA. Le quité mi celular de golpe y vi la imagen.

¡ERA VERDAD! Salí con la boca abierta y un ojo cerrado, horribleeee. Ella en cambio salió normal.

\- Cállate bastarda. ¡Otra!- no sacamos otras, pero salí mal también.

\- Mira chino, has la típica expresión de los personajes de anime. Solo sonríe y pon tus dedos en el gesto de amor y paz. No creo que te quede mal. Y si fallas en eso prendas que aceptar que eres completamente feo. - Y ella coloco la cámara enfrente nuestro. Y también hizo lo mismo, el gesto de amor y paz y una sonrisa. Se veía linda...- Bien chino, lo mejor que puedes salir. Yo me voy nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

\- Hey no te olvidas algo bastarda-aru! - Ella me miro confundida. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la boca.

\- ¿Chau? - pregunto.

\- N-ono era eso sádica pervertida. - y me aleje haciendo para atrás. - T-te llevas mi celular. Devuélvelo-aru

\- Oh era eso- se notaba nervioso su tono de vos. Se dio vuelta y tiro mi celular hacia mí. Qué bueno que lo agarre y no cayó al piso. - Cha-chau Chino.

¿Eso fue un beso de despedida?

No, fue un beso de práctica de despedida.

 **Fiiiiinal de otro capi :3**

 **Espero les guste *w***

 **Estoy pensando que hacer con este fic, sinceramente creo que tiene poco público y nose :'v si sigo la idea original del fic con todo el futuro drama a continuación serian muuuuchos capítulos más. Pero si no les gusta quedaría raro y lo iria cortando y adelantando es como quieran u.u espero conteste**

 **Los saludos!**


End file.
